Time's Up
by SaphirePearl
Summary: It's been a whole year since Shun Kazami had been released from prison and he is enjoying life to the fullest. However, there is just one thing from his past that doesn't seem to know when to quit.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the new story! This is the sequel to _Survival of the Fittest. _If you have not read that story first, then I suggest you read that one. Otherwise, this story may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Joy and NIghtmares**

Shouts and screams of people enjoying the last bit of the season could be heard in the air. Wardington was enjoying its' last few weeks of summer and was transitioning into fall. On this particular day, everyone was enjoying the last day of the traveling amusement park that had rolled into town several weeks prior.

"Dan, would you stop that! You are going to make everyone sick by just watching you eat like that." The said boy paused in his eating of funnel cake and looked at his blue haired girlfriend, Runo, who was glaring at him. The rest of their friends laughed at the couple. "Look, guys, I think we should ride the merry-go-round next!" Exclaimed Julie as her silver hair bobbed up and down in her excitement.

A short blonde paled as he pushed his glasses up. "Umm, can't we just find something else to ride? I'm not a fan of rides that go in circles." An orange haired girl nodded in agreement. "Julie, I think we are all tired of rides for the time being." Marucho smiled. "Thanks, Alice." She smiled in return.

"Hmph. Ya'll aren't any fun!" She pouted. A sigh behind her made her turn around to look at the raven-haired young man. "Sorry, Julie, but I'm going to have to agree. Besides, I don't know about you, but I can't afford anything else." He emphasized his point by pulling out his wallet that only held a couple of bucks.

Alice walked to him and wrapped her arms around his. "It's ok, Shun. We'll cover for you." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Runo beamed at her best friend at her little gesture. Alice and Shun had been dating for about a year, ever since he was released from prison.

Shun still had nightmares from his six year stay at the Wardington Penitentiary Prison where he spent his sentence paying back for all of his crimes. He was really good friends with his cellmate, Jin Mariachi, and they occasionally talked once in a while to see what was going on with the other. As soon as Shun had been granted freedom, he immediately let Alice know of his feelings for her and they began to date.

As part of his time out of prison, Shun had to see a probation officer for the first six months. Unfortunately, due to some miscommunication, Shun had accidentally missed a few check-ins and his probation period extended to eighteen months. It didn't bother him though, as long as he could go where he pleased….mostly. Like today, for instance, he used to not be able to go to parks or museums because he could have been caught and arrested. Now he could enjoy his time with his friends without any worry.

"I think we should head back to Marucho's house and just relax." Runo said, before Julie could try anything else on the tired group. It was only mid afternoon, but they were all tired after going from ride to ride. Everyone but Julie agreed with Runo.

Shun pulled out his phone to look at the time and swore. "What's wrong?" Alice asked, noticing his eyes widening. The young ninja looked at her. "I completely forgot that I have to go check-in. My meeting is at 3:30." He sighed as he began to make his leave. "Sorry, guys, I'll meet up with you later." Dan waved at his best friend. "Ok, buddy, see ya."

Shun sprinted out of the gate and made his way as fast as he could to the probation building. 'I knew I should have been paying more attention to the time.' He berated himself silently. He was frustrated because now he had to hurry in order to make the appointment. If he didn't make this one, he would be sent back to jail for another six months. In his opinion, that was unacceptable.

He rounded the corner, narrowly missing a businessman and jumped over a kid who had suddenly stopped in front of him. He yelled apologies, but he never stopped. He glanced at his phone and saw he had three minutes. He made himself run faster.

**~S~**

A woman stepped out of a building, wearing a business suit with black heals. Her hair was dark brown and pulled tight in a bun. She also had black narrow glasses, which made her look intimidating. Really she was a kind-hearted person who only wanted to help give second chances to people who didn't think they could. She glanced at her wristwatch and sighed. 'I'll give him five more minutes.' She thought as she looked up and down the street.

"Still waiting for him?" She turned to see a man who was in his early thirties, a few years older than her. He had short dark blonde hair and a blue business suit. He was seen as more friendly but he could be intimidating when he wanted to. "Yes, I am, but I have a feeling that he isn't far." She replied while taking up her vigil once more. The man shook his head. "You said that before and he didn't show up that time." She turned and glared at him. "That's true, Sean, but that was months ago." The man, Sean, shook his head again. "Well, I'll believe it when he shows up." The two locked eyes and engaged in a battle of wills.

Suddenly a commotion was heard and a yelled apology came rushing at their ears. The two turned and saw a young man come skidding to a halt in front of them. He leaned over with his hands on his knees and gulped air down. The woman turned and smiled. "I think I win this time, Sean." She said with a smirk. He only huffed and went back inside.

"Well, Mr. Kazami, you are only six minutes late this time." She said once Sean went back in. Shun straightened only when he was sure he wasn't going to pass out. "I'm sorry, Ms. Williams. I didn't mean to be late; I accidentally lost track of time." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, the important thing is you are here and I don't have to fill out that dreadful paperwork. Come inside and I'll get you some water." He nodded and they both walked into the Probation building.

**~S~**

_"Come here, boy! I'm not finished!"_

_ "Come out, coward, if you want to see your precious girlfriend! Mwahahaha!"_

_ "There is no escape!"_

_ "You are mine!"_

_ He turned in a circle trying to locate the voices, but there was just too many. He fell to his knees, covering his ears to try and quiet the voices yelling from all directions. Suddenly, he was kicked in the chest and he fell onto his back. He looked up, surprised and felt every fiber of his being frozen in place. He saw Vasquez smile and then he pounced toward him with a large knife coming at his throat. He tried to move but was unable to do anything except watch as the sharp blade came arcing across his throat._

Shun sat straight up, hearing the last bit of a scream fade away. He blinked a couple of times and found himself panting loudly as he glanced around the room. He realized that he was safe in Marucho's mansion and that there was no danger. "Just a nightmare." He said out loud as he drew a shaky hand through his sweat soaked hair. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them as he tried to calm down. He let his head fall until his forehead rested on top of his arms. "Just a nightmare." He repeated to himself.

A soft knock on his door made him jump. Unfortunately, he did not realize how close to the edge of the bed he was until the knock came and as a result he fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "Shun? Are you ok?" The voice of his girlfriend calmed him down a little as he shakily pulled himself back on his bed. "Come in, A-Alice." He silently cursed at the sound of his stutter.

The door slowly opened and the orange haired Russian walked in. She closed the door behind her and quickly made her way next to Shun. "Are you alright? I heard you scream." He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I think so. I just had a nightmare." Alice wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her head on top of his. "I'm sorry, but you are safe. They will go away eventually. Was it about Vasquez again?" The sudden shudder she felt confirmed her question. "Don't worry, he is far away from here." Shun nodded as he breathed in her sweet scent. That alone helped his racing heart to slow down so it didn't feel like it was trying to pound its' way out of his chest.

He then pulled Alice with him as he laid back down on his back. She allowed him to pull her in the direction he wanted her to go. She snuggled up to him, enjoying his warmth as she felt his muscles slowly release the tension that they had built up. "Thank you, Alice." She nodded as she laid her head on his chest. She knew what he meant. He was thanking her for coming to check on him and not the others. Their friends had all come out into the hallway wondering what the scream was. Alice had quickly told them that it was probably Shun waking up from another nightmare and that she would go check on him. They all nodded and went back to bed. Dan was reluctant at first, but in the end he too went back to bed knowing that his best friend would open up more to Alice.

After a couple of hours of small talk and enjoying each other's company, Shun and Alice both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**~S~**

First chapter and already the tension is building! Crazy! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember to review, please. I love reading everyone's reviews. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **As always,I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Insomnia**

The sound of buzzers and metal doors slamming shut filled the air for the prisoners who were trapped in a very secure and strict environment. This place was the most secure prison in the entire country. No one escaped this facility.

The light brown haired man had a different opinion on that topic. Currently, he was handcuffed in his bright orange jumpsuit at the payphone. He was allowed to make one phone call every two weeks. For some reason, someone thought he was too dangerous to be allowed to have the regular phone privilege, which was once a day. He didn't worry too much about that at the moment because of the conversation he was currently having.

"Are you sure about the information? I don't want to have to make someone be the sacrifice because no one bothered to check the credibility of the informant." He growled out. He was not in a very good mood.

"Yes, sir, it checks out. I had Sanderson check it out and he confirmed of the location." He smiled. "Excellent, now we move onto phase 2."

There was a long pause. "That's going to be a little harder than we first thought, Sir." Came the hesitant reply.

He growled. "I don't care, just get it done! I will get my vengeance." Another pause. "Don't you mean revenge, Sir?" He laughed. "They are the same thing. Now get things done. I expect things to be done on time." He emphasized the last word.

"Yes, Mr. Vasquez, it will be done." The click sound came over the receiver as Vasquez grinned. 'Soon, little scoundrel, it will be over.' He happily thought as he was escorted back to his cell.

**~S~**

Night had fallen over Wardington as the full moon set itself in the sky. Many of the citizens had fallen asleep hours ago. However, sleep was far away from the raven-haired young man.

Shun growled as he once again turned over on the bed. It was the fourth night that he found himself tossing and turning sleep eluding him. The first two nights he kept waking up with nightmares and only able to calm down when Alice came in. The third night he was too terrified to even try sleeping. This night, he just was not able to find any sleep. After another frustrating turn, he finally surrendered and got up. He slipped on a black tank top and decided to go for a walk through the mansion. Normally he would walk through the gardens, but he was too frustrated to unlock anything, so settled with the halls.

He found himself thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. He didn't care though; he just let his thoughts run freely. After what must have been his tenth lap through the halls, he sighed. 'I wish Skyress was here.' He felt tears pricking at his eyes when he thought about his first guardian Bakugan. It had been ten years since he last saw her. He shook his head, ridding his depressing thoughts and found a window that he decided to stare out of. The view was beautiful, showing the lights of the city as well as the forest that started just at the edge of the city.

"Shun?" The young ninja turned, startled out of his reverie. Alice walked up beside him, leaning against the wall so she could see his face clearly. "Is everything ok? I heard you walking up and down the halls." Shun grimaced learning that he had woken up his girlfriend with his pacing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." The orange haired Russian gave him a half smile. "It's ok. You still didn't answer my question." He sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get away with anything this night.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just couldn't sleep is all." He turned back to the window hoping that the calming view would make him drowsy. He felt his girlfriend's hand lightly lay over his wrist since his hand was in his pocket. "Is it because of the nightmares?" He looked at Alice's brown eyes. "I suppose so." He sighed, feeling his body telling him how tired he really was. Even his eyes hurt from the lack of sleep.

Alice pushed Shun lightly until she was able to easily wrap her arms around his middle. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. After several minutes, she broke the silence. "Maybe you should try again." She suggested. The young ninja shook his head. "There's no point. I'm already up." She sighed. "Stop being stubborn. Besides I think I can help." She smiled at the look of surprise on his face. "What do you mean?" She giggled and she let go of him. She grabbed his hand and started leading him back to his room. "I'll explain after you lie down." He sighed, knowing that he was defeated and let her have her way.

Once he had settled back in bed, Alice snuggled up next to him and she explained her theory. "I noticed that when you went back to sleep after a nightmare, that you actually sleep better. I think it's because I'm next to you and the other nights when I'm not, you hardly get any rest." Shun pondered a moment over her theory. He shrugged, "It's possible. I have no other explanation." He pulled her closer to his side and moved his head until he touched her head. "Besides, I'm not complaining." She laughed as she got more comfortable and he closed his eyes. She looked up at him to make a smart remark, but snapped her mouth shut when she noticed that he had already fallen into a deep sleep. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." She said as she too lapsed into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

**~S~**

The room was quiet, sunlight leaked through the closed blinds as the occupants slept, each in their own realm of dreams. Suddenly, the sound of a cell phone ringing rather loudly brought both occupants sitting up from being scared awake. Alice worked to slow down her heartbeat as Shun leaned over and answered his phone without looking at it. "What?" He growled. She noted that Shun was going to be grumpy all day now that his good rest had been disturbed.

After a minute of listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone, the young ninja sighed. "Alright, calm down. I'll be there in an hour." He hung up and tossed his phone back on the nightstand. He let himself fall back onto his back and he rubbed his eyes out of frustration. Alice brushed her hand through his hair making him look at her. "Everything ok?"

Shun gave a small growl, answering her question without saying a word. "Work called. Apparently someone didn't show up for their shift and need someone to cover it." She nodded and gave him a kiss before she got up. "Then I'll go back to my room so you can get ready for work." He nodded as he watched her close the door once she stepped out. After another minute, he got up, grabbed his work clothes and took a quick shower.

Half an hour later, Shun was ready to go. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and headed to the front door. Alice was waiting for him, fully dressed. She hugged and kissed him as he walked up. "I know you are irritated but try to have a good day, ok?" She was hoping that he would be in a decent mood by the time he got to work so that he didn't accidentally bite someone's head off. She could clearly see the dark circles around his honey colored eyes. "I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises." He gave her another kiss and left.

Alice sighed, 'I have a feeling he is going to be in a very bad mood when he gets back.' She thought as she began preparing for her boyfriend when he got back in the evening. "Hey, where's Shun going?" The Russian turned around and saw the Pyrus brawler walking down the stairs. "He was called into work this morning. A co-worker didn't show up, so Shun took it." Dan shook his head as he made his way to the dining hall. "He should get paid more for the amount of time he puts into that job." She agreed but there wasn't anything anyone could do.

Shun worked at a nearby restaurant as a server and as a bartender. He usually worked as one of the main bartenders but he also could be a server when someone needed to fill in for someone else. The only reason he was able to get that job even though he had a criminal record, was because of how nice and professional he looked. He makes enough money to get by and pay bills, but he was on a very strict budget. He even had to skip paying his cell phone bill for a couple of months just so he could make sure he was able to afford to feed himself. Even though he hated his job, Shun was still job hunting and hoping to get a better paying job someday.

Alice brought herself out of her thoughts and followed the brunette into the dining hall where everyone had gathered. As soon as she sat down, Kato, the loyal butler, brought out their breakfast. Once everyone got their food, the five friends started talking amongst themselves. Suddenly Runo looked at the end of the table then at Alice in confusion. "Hey, where did Shun run off to?" Alice sighed knowing that someone was going to ask that at some point. "He had to go to work. Someone didn't show up….again." The blunette shook her head while Julie jumped into the conversation. "Bummer, I was hoping we all could go to the park or something."

Alice looked at her silver haired friend with a small laugh. "We can still go do something. Shun will just have to hang out with us later." They nodded in agreement. After a minute of silence, Dan snapped his fingers. "Hey, why don't we have lunch at Shun's work. That way we get to see him and he doesn't get in trouble." A chorus of voices piped up in agreement. Alice looked at the glass of water she was holding. 'I don't think this is a good idea.' She thought as she took a drink.

**~S~**

Yay, another chapter done! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed already. I am so glad that all of you are excited for this story. Please keep those reviews coming. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Cheer Up**

The morning went by quickly and before she knew it, Alice and her friends were on their way to the restaurant where Shun worked. Alice talked them into walking their instead of taking the limo, giving her time to send a quick text message to Shun warning him of their plans. Once it was sent, she sighed. 'I hope he gets it.'

After twenty minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination. Alice realized that she was nervous about going in. She took a deep breath and hoped that everything went smoothly. The brawlers walked through the door and walked up to the hostess stand. A young girl, who appeared to be in high school, smiled. "Hello, how many?" Marucho held up his hand indicating that there were five of them. Dan quickly added "Can we be seated in Shun's section?' The girl looked at her chart, then nodded. "Yes, sir. Follow me please." She led the small group near the back of the establishment where there was a booth large enough for all of them to sit comfortably.

Once everyone was seated and got their menus, the girl said, "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal." Then she headed to the kitchen. 'I guess to let him know that he has a new table.' Alice thought as she looked at her menu. She was crossing her fingers hoping that Shun had received her message, but she had a funny feeling that he hadn't. A couple of minutes later, she saw her boyfriend walk to a nearby table serving the plates to the customers there. After another minute, he turned around and came to their table.

"Hello, my na…" Shun stopped in mid sentence and his eyes became wide at what he saw in front of him. Dan waved, "Hey, buddy, we thought we have lunch here and see ya." The young ninja stood there frozen for a minute, too shocked to move or say anything. Alice groaned, realizing that her thought of him not receiving her message was correct. She moved her gaze until she caught his eyes and she mouthed "Sorry."

Shun shook his head and sighed. "Well, this day keeps getting better and better." He mumbled, but everyone at the table heard it. He pulled out an order pad and a pen. "Well, what do you want to drink?" He had a good idea of the drink order, but he still asked just in case someone wanted to be different. As he wrote down each order, he was glad he asked, because Runo and Julie wanted to have milkshakes. Once he wrote them down, he put his pen away. "Alright, I'll be back." Then he walked toward the kitchen and went through the door. Dan huffed. "What's his problem?" Alice sighed and looked at the brunette. "Don't take it personally, Dan. He hasn't been sleeping well the last four nights and then when he finally was able to get to sleep, he was called into work." She gave a small sad smile. "Shun is just having a bad day. Could you cut him some slack?" Dan looked at her then nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can go easy. I would be grumpy too if I hadn't been sleeping for several days." Alice smiled and thanked him for being understanding.

As soon as everyone had figured out what they wanted to eat, the young ninja returned with their drinks. He passed them out, making sure that Dan didn't accidentally knock the drinks out of his hands with his arms as he described something ridiculous. Then he asked what they wanted to eat. Everyone ordered what they wanted and he took the menus then he went to put it into the computer. Dan made sure he asked Shun questions every time he came by. At first she didn't notice, but over time, Alice realized that Shun was becoming more irritated with the more questions that Dan was asking. Alice finally asked Dan to stop asking questions as it was distracting him. He was reluctant but he didn't ask anymore. She was glad to see that with the other customers he had, Shun was extremely polite and smiled. Alice could tell that it was his genuine smiles he was giving and she was relieved that he didn't show how irritated he truly was.

Their food finally came out and was given to them by another server. Alice looked for the young ninja, confused why he didn't bring them their food. Alice relaxed when she saw him with another table writing down an order. They all began to eat their meal, enjoying light conversation. When they were halfway done with their meal, Shun came by to check on them. "Everything ok?" Everyone nodded and Alice smiled. "Yes, thank you, Shun." He nodded and walked off, 'to grab orders.' Alice hypothesized. Once they had finished eating, or rather when Dan finished, Shun came back and grabbed the empty plates. "Any dessert?" He asked while looking at the brunette. Dan's brown eyes widened at the raven-haired. "Why are you looking at me?" Runo sighed loudly. "Because you eat like a pig." She growled out to her boyfriend. Dan turned his wide eyes onto her. "I do not." Alice groaned and turned her eyes to Shun. He sighed and began to tap his finger on the plates he was holding. "Yes or no?" After another minute, Dan told him no. Marucho then piped in. "I think we'll just have the check, Shun. I'm paying." He nodded and walked off with all of their plates perfectly balanced.

Once the meal was paid, Alice leaned over to Marucho. "Could I have the pen and the back of one of the receipts?" The short blonde nodded and passed her the requested items. Alice turned over the original receipt and wrote a quick message. Then she closed the little black book and placed the pen on top. They waited until their Ventus friend came back so they could say their goodbyes. Alice quickly made her way out of the opposite side of the booth so she could give Shun a quick kiss. He turned and saw her stand up in front of him. He quickly realized what she wanted and he made his way forward. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you around dinner." He said then he went back to work. She smiled and made her way outside.

Shun sighed and pulled out the book that held his friends' payment. He saw that Marucho had been very generous on his tip, giving him 100 dollars as the tip itself. He smiled and tucked the money and receipts in their proper places. He then noticed some writing on the other receipt. He pulled it out and read what it said.

_Shun, I know it's been a very rough day for you, especially with all of us showing up all of a sudden and Dan pestering you with questions. Just remember, we care about you and just want to make sure you are doing ok. I love you and hope this cheers you up. Alice._

He smiled and gave a small laugh. 'This is one of the reasons I love her so much.' He thought.

"Hey, Shun, can you help me with this party of 20?" He looked at his co-worker and nodded. "Yeah, no problem." He put the receipt in his pocket and followed the other server to the table that held a lot of people.

**~S~**

This is probably one of my favorite chapters that I have come up with. There is a lot of fluff in this chapter. The next chapter may or may not be put up tomorrow since I will be getting off of work little bit later and then going to go see a play. A new chapter will be posted on Saturday. Please review. Ya'll are the best! :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Break Out**

Guards were making their usual routines, checking every door to be sure that it was completely locked. It seemed to be an ordinary day with the usual prisoner scuffle and warnings. However, this day would be far from ordinary.

The time was a little after two in the afternoon. Vasquez paced in his cell like a caged animal. He was impatient and he kept looking at the clock that was right outside his door. 'They're late!' He angrily turned away and stomped to his bed and sat down. He began tapping his foot showing his annoyance and irritation. 'Any day now.' He sighed and leaned his back against the wall.

Suddenly the sound of his cell being unlocked was heard. He stood up as a guard walked in holding handcuffs. "What took you so long?" Vasquez hissed, making sure his voice wasn't too loud. The guard shook his head, "I apologize, but there isn't time for explanations, sir, we have to go." The leader of the Blood Raven gang smiled. He walked forward and allowed the man to cuff him and lead him out of his cell. They walked down the hall with guards taking quick looks then moving on without a second thought. When they reached a room at the end of a hall ten minutes later, they went in and locked the door. The guard then walked to a camera, careful to not reveal his face and covered the lens. He turned to another door and opened it. Vasquez could see that it lead outside. "We have to hurry. It won't take long before they realize that camera isn't working." He smiled and made his way through the door. There was a car waiting on the other side.

Vasquez slid into the back seat and the "guard" got into the passenger seat. When the gang leader closed the door he saw his right hand man in the driver seat. The car sped off as the alarm sounded saying that a prisoner has escaped. Vasquez smiled when he realized it was too late and he was long gone. The man who helped him escape turned around and produced a key. "I think we can take those off, sir." He nodded and held out his hands so that the handcuffs could be taken off. He turned to the driver. "Travis, where are we standing?" The red head looked in the rear view mirror. "Everything is all ready, just have to get you to the safe house." Travis was in the same prison as Vasquez a couple of years before. He was able to gain parole a year ago and slowly made preparations to get his boss out of prison.

The gang leader grinned. "Excellent! Soon, he will pay for what he did." He laughed as he imagined his prey begging for him to take his life.

**~S~**

Alice paced in the room that was right next to the front door. She looked at the clock for what felt like the billionth time that night. The time was approaching midnight and Shun still had not returned. She sighed and continued her pacing. The rest of the brawlers got too tired and they had all retired for the night about an hour ago. She pulled her cell out and looked at the message she had received around dinner. It was from her boyfriend saying that he was going to be later than anticipated since another co-worker had suddenly gotten violently sick and he had to take over the rest of their shift. She had gotten rather annoyed at the fact that it was supposed to be his day off and he wasn't able to enjoy it.

Alice sat down with a huff on the sofa and tapped her finger on her arm. She could feel that she was getting sleepy but she refused to give in since she knew that Shun had to be worst off than she was. 'I hate this job of his. They are always making him work more than he should.' She grumbled. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when the door suddenly opened. She jumped and quickly made her way to the foyer. Shun turned around and yelped. He jumped back, slamming his back against the door. "Alice! You scared me half to death!" Alice's face turned from happy to regret. "I'm sorry, Shun. I didn't mean to." He sighed and pushed himself off the door. He placed a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "It's alright. I wasn't expecting you to still be up." He gave her a kiss, to express that he forgave her. She smiled then coughed. "Ugh, Shun. No offense but you smell terrible."

The young ninja gave a small smile. "Sorry, someone spilled fish juice on me as we were cleaning up for the night." He then grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. "Is there any food left from dinner or did Dan eat it all?" Alice looked at him surprised. "You haven't eaten?" Shun shook his head. "No. To be honest, I haven't eaten all day." She shook her head and stopped when they reached the top of the stairs. He turned to her confused. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make something for you, ok?" He smiled. "Alright, I won't argue since I probably won't win anyways." She giggled as she nodded at his statement. He smiled at her then made his way to his room to get cleaned up while she went towards the kitchen.

A little while later, Shun walked out, now clean and no longer smelling like raw fish. He saw Alice sitting on his bed waiting for him. He noticed she had changed into her night clothes and she was holding a plate with a sandwich and some chips. He sat down beside her and took the plate from her. "Thanks. It looks good." She nodded and grabbed the T.V. controller. She decided to watch the T.V. since Shun didn't like to talk while he ate. She flipped through the channels, trying to find something that was somewhat entertaining. She stopped on a show that was obviously outdated, but it seemed to be the best thing on, so she left it there.

A few minutes later, Shun had mostly finished eating his meal when a newscaster suddenly cut off the show. "We are sorry for interrupting, but an important announcement has been sent out by the WPD. A prisoner escaped from the Bay View Penitentiary Prison this afternoon. The man's name is Samuel Vasquez and the police are warning everyone that if you happen to see this man to stay away. He is very dangerous and it is recommended to call the police if he is seen." At the mention of the name Alice heard Shun choke on the water he was drinking. She turned to him and saw shock written all over his face. Alice quickly grabbed the plate and glass of water before he dropped the items. Once they were placed in a safe place, she turned off the T.V. and looked at him.

Shun was unable to speak. He felt all kinds of emotions raging through him. He was surprised, angry, scared and disbelief. Alice wrapper her arms around his shoulders and rested her head next to his. "Are you ok, Shun?" She asked, trying to get his attention. At first she was afraid that he didn't hear her, but then he shook his head. "I don't know." He then pulled her arms off so he could turn and look at her. "What I do know is that none of us are safe now." Alice reached out and held his hands. She was surprised to feel them shaking. "You're not ok. I can feel you shaking." He sighed and squeezed her hands. "No, I'm not. I'm terrified on what this man will do now that he doesn't have anyone to keep him in his place." Alice looked into his eyes and she suddenly saw the fear filling them. She realized that if Shun was this scared of this man then she was beyond terrified. She remembered Vasquez when he had used her to try to get to Shun by taking her hostage during a prison riot. She remembered that the five brawlers had gone to visit Shun while he was still in prison, but things got out of hand and ended up being hostages until the young ninja came to their rescue. She was glad that he came when he did, but now that incident was going to be on top of all of the other things that Vasquez despised about the raven-haired young man.

Alice moved closer until she could look into Shun's eyes that were covered by his hair. "Listen, even though this guy is out to get you, he is going to have a hard time, because me and the rest of our friends are here to help you." He looked at her and she could see the gratitude that flooded his eyes. "Thank you." Shun quietly said as he tried to make himself calm down. "Ok, then lets try to get some sleep, alright?" He nodded as he watched Alice crawl to the top of the bed and got under the covers. Shun sighed and moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in as well. He turned off the lights and wrapped an arm around Alice as she moved closer. He was glad that she was sleeping with him tonight because he didn't feel like he would be able to sleep peacefully by himself knowing that that man was out there planning on a way to kill him.

**~S~**

Another chapter done! :D Yes, Vasquez has escaped from prison. Wonder what he will be up to? ;) Please review, my amazing reviewers. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: What's the Plan?**

The black car pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. It was dark outside and clouds had moved in, threatening rain. Thunder could be heard in the distance as lightning flashed. Three people got out of the car and made their way inside the building.

Inside, tables were scattered all over the place that held anything from weapons to books. In the far corner, cots had been set up for those who needed some sleep. Six people were sitting at one table eating Chinese food. A late dinner it seemed to appear.

Vasquez walked to the table and grinned. The six people immediately stood up to their boss. "Hello, boys. It's been a while." He smirked and looked at each of the people. Travis appeared next to him and held out some clothes to the gang leader. "Just as you left them, sir." Vasquez smiled and took them from his second in command. "Alright, boys. Now it's time to make a plan to bring that sorry excuse of a rat in here and pay for what he has done." After everyone nodded, they all stood up and began gathering supplies.

Vasquez's smile grew bigger as he made his way to where his old office was to change. 'Another step closer. Hope you're ready, my little rat.' He thought as he discarded the prison uniform without a second glance.

**~S~**

The silent room was broken by the sound of slow deep breathing from the two occupants and the occasional sound of thunder. At some point, the two had fallen asleep after hearing the news report.

The sound of the cell phone was heard and woke up the two people for the second day in a row. Alice groaned in annoyance and glared at the cell phone that Shun had grabbed. He flipped it open and growled. "What? If it's to call me into work, I'm not doing it!" Alice was surprised that he practically yelled into the phone.

After a minute, Shun sat straight up the look of surprise written on his face. "Jin, I'm sorry….I'm just really tired is all." Alice giggled at the sudden fluster he had displayed. "Hang on." He said; then he removed his phone from his ear and clicked a button. "Ok, I put you on speaker." A laugh was heard from the phone and Alice recognized Jin's voice. "Good morning to you too, Kazam." She looked at the young ninja who groaned. She was told that Jin had given him the nickname "Kazam" when he had demonstrated a ninja move that looked like a magic trick. "I see that someone woke up in a grouchy mood. I thought that would be over with now that you are a free bird." Shun rolled his eyes. "Sorry, my job has been demanding as of late." Alice giggled at his expression, which turned into a glare. Jin laughed, "Well, good morning, miss Alice. I hope you are keeping my cellie in line." She giggled again at the sour expression Shun wore. "Morning, Jin. I'm glad to hear that you are doing well."

After a few minutes of light conversation, Alice heard Jin becoming more serious. "Listen, Shun, the reason I called was because I saw the news report about Vasquez." Shun sighed and Alice gently grabbed his free hand. "Yeah, I saw it last night."

Alice also heard Jin sigh. "What are you going to do? There is no way the police is going to catch him before he finds you." Alice began to feel her fear knot in her stomach when she heard that.

Shun shook his head. "I don't know. I'll think of something." A long pause followed. "You could come here and lie low for a while. There's plenty of space for you and your friends." Alice saw Shun shaking his head before Jin had finished speaking. "No, not yet. I appreciate the offer, but I would rather use that as a last resort."

Alice was shocked to hear that. She figured he would have agreed as scared as he was last night. 'Then, again, he is very stubborn.'

"Ok, if you need to use it, just let me know. I'll keep my schedule open just in case you need me." Jin replied. Shun gave a small smile. "Thank you. I'll keep you informed."

"I would appreciate that, Kazam. I'm glad I at least got to speak with you before my nephew got here. Talk to ya later." Shun gave his good bye and closed his phone. He tossed it on the bed and sighed.

"Now what?" Alice asked. She wasn't sure what to do. He looked at her and shrugged. "Beats me. I need to tell the others. They are going to be targets too." She nodded and stood up.

She had just placed her hand on the doorknob when she felt Shun's hands on her shoulders. She turned around to look into his worried eyes. "Alice, I need you to promise me something." She nodded as she let her hand feel for the angel pendant that was hidden under his shirt. It had belonged to Shun's mother before she passed away. Alice had taken care of it when Shun had been in prison. She always found it comforting and especially now when she was feeling scared. She let her fingers traced the outline of the pendant while she waited for him to speak. "Promise me that if anything seems suspicious or if you feel in danger, you will let me know, no matter what." She looked into his honey colored eyes and smiled. "I promise." She kissed him and she felt him relax, not a lot, but a little. "Thank you." She smiled and opened the door so she could go change.

**~S~**

It was a couple of hours later. The six brawlers had eaten their breakfast and were now sitting in their usual lounging area. Everyone was sitting, even Shun who normally leaned against the wall. To everyone, Shun seemed to be his typical self with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Alice knew better. Being so close to him she could feel how tense he had become and if she listened hard enough, she could hear that his breathing to be slightly faster than normal. She understood how Shun felt, for she felt the same thing.

"ALICE?!" Runo's yell made the orange-haired girl jump. She hadn't realized she had zoned out. "I'm sorry, Runo. Did you say something?" The blunette sighed. "I was asking why you looked so freaked out." Alice winced at being caught. She made a quick look at Shun who had opened his eyes at Runo's yell. He sighed and stood up. She quickly grabbed his wrist making him turn to meet her gaze. She was asking him silently if she should tell them or not. He shook his head, "I better get this over with." He muttered as he gently pulled his arm from her grasp and walked behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder while he leaned his weight on his other arm that rested on the sofa. "To answer your question, Runo, we both got bad news last night." Everyone suddenly was more alert. Runo's expression creased with more worry. "What's going on?" Alice squeezed Shun's hand in support when he didn't say anything right off the bat.

He sighed, "Do you all remember the guy that took Alice during that prison riot?" He continued when everyone nodded. "Well, we found out last night that he has escaped from prison. I have no doubt what he plans to do now." All of their faces changed to one of shock and disbelief. Dan stood up with his fists clenched. "The nerve of that guy. He is going to be sorry if he messes with any of us." Shun shook his head. "No, Dan. Believe me when I say that I'm not even sure I can take this guy." Dan looked at his best friend and saw all of the worry and terror that were held in their depths. 'Shun would never show those emotions unless it is really serious.' He thought as the brunette sat back down.

Marucho looked at the young ninja, "So what do we do now?" Alice looked at Shun, wanting to know if he had come up with a plan yet. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I do know that all of us are targets and fair game to Vasquez." Shun straightened as he continued to think. "All of you need to remember that now that he is out of prison, Vasquez will do anything he can think of to get to me." He looked all of his friends in the eyes. "You have to be very careful from now on. At least until this guy is back in jail where he belongs." Everyone quickly agreed.

Alice turned to look at Shun. "How are we all supposed to stay safe, but stay on our routine? Most of us have to work." Shun looked at her and then looked out the window in thought. No one spoke a word, waiting for their friend to come up with a solution. After several long minutes, the young ninja sighed and turned back to looking at his friends. "The best thing that you can do is be alert and if you notice anything suspicious, let me know or call the police." Alice looked at Shun with confusion. He hadn't told her to call the police when he made her promise about noticing anything out of the ordinary. The brawlers were talking as Shun leaned closer so only she could here. He had noticed her confusion; "You are in the most danger since we are together. It will be much faster for me to reach you than the police will." She nodded, now understanding what he had in mind.

"Ok, so now that all of us have targets on our heads, how are we supposed to defeat this guy? Shouldn't the police be looking for him?" Dan was concerned for everyone now that they had become prime objectives. Shun turned his honey colored eyes on his best friend. "I'm not sure how we will do it, but we have to stop Vasquez when he finds us. He is too smart for the police and I guarantee that he will find us before the police even get a hint of where he is located." He gripped the back of the sofa tightly. "We just have to be sure that we think faster than he does."

**~S~**

Another chapter finished. I do wish everyone good luck on the new school year. I hope everyone does well on their studies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, please review! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Close Call**

**Four Weeks Later**

Alice stepped out of the Mazaki's Café enjoying the sun. She had just got off of her shift and wanted to enjoy the day. She looked at the time and sighed. 'Shun is still at work.' Even though they had this new threat, none of the brawlers had noticed anything suspicious. After a week of learning about Vasquez's escape, everyone went back to work and their usual routines. Which also meant that Alice saw less of Shun since he worked over forty hours a week. She was happy to learn that Shun was finally able to afford an apartment that was in the city and that he didn't have to go as far from the Dojo that he used to live with his grandfather. She would go over to his apartment when she could, but it always depended on how tired the young ninja felt. Most of the time he was too exhausted to let her over, but she understood. After all, he had to make ends meet.

She walked down the sidewalk and headed towards the park. She loved to see the flowers and the large pond that had all kinds of fish swimming around in it. She found a quiet bench near the pond and sat down. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her time outdoors.

"Day is gorgeous isn't it?" Alice opened her eyes and looked at a man in his late twenty's. He had spikey red hair and brown eyes. "May I join you?" She smiled and said "Sure." She made sure that there was enough distance between them, she was still paranoid with Vasquez out looking for her and wanted to be able to easily bolt if she needed to.

The man sat down and smiled. "Thanks. I have been walking all day and my feet are sore." She looked at him. "Why have you been walking all day?" She was curious as to why he was walking around on this warm day. He sighed "Well, my job is one where I look for people that are missing. So today I have been walking up and down this street hoping to find who I was looking for." Alice nodded. "Have you found them yet?" He looked at her and Alice suddenly felt like she was being examined. "I haven't found the one I was sent out to find, but I think I did find one of their friends." Her heart rate suddenly sped up and she suddenly had a feeling that she needed to leave, now. She stood and backed up a few feet. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I need to get back to work." She quickly made up an excuse and started walking. She tried to make it not look like she was in a hurry and to stay calm.

A hand was suddenly felt on her wrist and she was whipped around to face that same man. "Sorry, sweetheart, but Mr. Vasquez will be pleased to get a lead on that little rat." Alice's eyes grew wide when she realized that her instincts had been right about this man. He was after Shun and she fell into his trap. She began to struggle as panic set in. "Let me go!" But it seemed his grip was too strong for her. "Sorry, but this has to be done." She saw him pull out a syringe that seemed to be filled with a clear liquid.

He pinned her to him as he stuck the syringe in her and empty the contents. As he was just finishing, Alice stomped as hard as she could on his foot. The sudden pain made him let go of her and she took off at a dead sprint. She suddenly started feeling drowsy, but with her adrenaline pumping she tried to push the effects of the drug back as much as possible. 'I have to get to Shun.'

She ran, not really paying attention to where she was going, but she instinctively knew she was going in the right direction. The further she ran, the more drowsy and sluggish she became, but she kept pushing herself knowing that she wasn't safe until she got to the restaurant. She suddenly tripped and fell. When she pulled her head up, she saw that she had made it to her destination. 'I just have to get inside.' She struggled for a minute but was able to bring herself to a standing position. "Hey, stop!" She turned and saw the red haired man right behind her. She heaved the door open and fell in the entrance.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see the hostess from a few weeks back. "Get….Shun." She managed to say while fighting to stay conscious. The hostess turned and yelled "Shun! Come here quick!" The restaurant had fallen silent at her yell, but Alice didn't pay much attention, as the door was pulled open. "Ok, now it's over. Come on, sweetheart, time to go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She tried pulling away but was too weak. "Hey, let go of her." She heard the hostess say, but the man pushed her away. "This isn't any of your business." Alice looked at the man through heavy lidded eyes and panicked. 'No! I'm too late!' She thought.

Suddenly, she heard something whistle passed her ear and she realized that she had fallen back to the floor. She made herself look up and saw the man was holding his wrist while blood was leaking through his fingers. She looked to the side and saw a steak knife embedded in the wall.

Arms were wrapped around her and she knew that she was safe. "That's enough, Travis. Why don't you go crawl back to that sorry for an excuse dog that you call your boss and tell him that he isn't going to get me that easily." The red haired man, Travis, glared but he walked out and left.

Alice relaxed knowing that she was safe. She tried to keep her eyes open, but now with her adrenaline fading, she knew she wouldn't be awake for much longer. "Alice? Are you ok?" She slowly nodded and managed to say. "I think I was drugged." Then she passed out, giving in to the effects of the drug.

**~S~**

She wasn't sure how long it was, but she finally found herself coming back to consciousness. It took a few tries, but she managed to blink her heavy lidded eyes open. She groaned at how groggy she felt. 'What happened?' She rubbed her eyes then looked at her surroundings. She noticed that she wasn't at the restaurant anymore. She was looking at tan walls and a white ceiling. She turned her head and saw a nightstand with a lamp that was on and a picture of a woman with black hair. She recognized that woman as Shun's mother. 'I'm at his apartment.' She realized and slowly pushed herself up. She was still in her clothes, but she had been placed in his bed and the covers had been placed over her. She looked around the room and saw a chair next to the bed, but it was empty.

Alice suddenly smelled a wonderful scent that was recognized as food being cooked. She slowly got up, making sure she was able to stand without falling over and walked to the door. She made her way through the small apartment and found Shun in the kitchen. She made a quick look outside and saw that it was dark. 'Wow, how long was I out?'

"Alice, you're awake." She turned and saw Shun coming up to her and giving her a crushing hug. "Don't scare me like that, ok?" She could hear the worry as well as how scared he had been. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do." He sighed and looked at her. "I'm just glad you made it to the restaurant when you did." Alice smiled and he gave her a kiss. Alice could feel through the kiss all of his concerns, worry, love and fears. When they pulled apart she smiled. "Thanks for protecting me." He nodded, "Anytime." Then he gestured to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? You have been out for eight hours." She looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe she was out for that long. Then she felt her stomach growl rather loudly and she blushed. "Yeah, I guess I could use something to eat." He laughed as he left her to continue on the task he was doing. "Then it's a good thing I had planned to cook for two."

She sat down on the couch when Shun gave her a plate full of food. He sat next to her and they both ate in silence. Once they both were full, Shun pulled her close to him. She looked at him, "What happened after I passed out?" He looked at her and sighed. "After you passed out, my manager asked if I knew you. I told her that you were my girlfriend and had been chased by the guy who left. After she looked you over, she told me to go ahead and leave for the day. In fact, she ordered me to not return to work until tomorrow." He laughed at that statement and she gave a small smile. "As soon as I got you here, I put you in bed then called Runo to let her know that you were safe but will be staying the night with me." He looked at her unsure, "I hope that's ok. I wasn't sure when you would wake up." Alice smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll just let Runo know in a little bit that I'm ok." Shun sighed in relief. "Good. After that, I sat next to you until I got too hungry and came out here to make dinner. I'm guessing that's when you woke up." She nodded and laid her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him.

After they sat there for a while, Alice finally sat up and stretched. "I probably should call Runo and tell her that I'm ok." She looked at Shun and saw how he was struggling to stay awake. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I think you need to go to bed." He nodded as he yawned. "Then I suggest we head in that direction."

Once Alice made her phone call, she walked into the bedroom and found Shun ready for bed and he held out a pair of night clothes. "I thought you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes." She took them and thanked him as she went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, she saw he had some blankets and pillows set aside. "I'll take the couch if you want the bed." She smiled and walked up to him. "Actually, I'm still kinda paranoid after today, so would it be ok if you stayed in here?" She wasn't lying; she was still shaken up from the events earlier that day. He nodded. "Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable." She nodded and they climbed into the bed and got comfortable. Before Alice could say goodnight, they both had fallen asleep.

**~S~**

That was some tense action going on in this chapter. Hope everyone is ready, because there is more on the way. As always, please review. I love reading what everyone is thinking. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Round Two**

The sound of the alarm scared Alice out of her sleep. She was sitting straight up, her heart pounding, unsure what was going on. Next to her, Shun groaned and grabbed his cell phone to turn it off. Once it stopped, she made herself calm down. A hand on her back made her look at her boyfriend. "You alright?" She nodded. "Yeah, the alarm just scared me." He sighed and sat up. "Sorry, I probably should have warned you." She giggled. "It's ok. What time is it?" He looked at his phone even though he had just looked at it a moment ago. "7:30." She nodded, then her eyes widened when she finally register what he said. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for my shift." She frantically started moving, when Shun grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down. Runo called you sometime after we fell asleep. I answered it and she told me to tell you that if you are late that it's ok." Alice relaxed. "Oh." Shun kissed her, "Besides, I think a little extra time to get yourself oriented isn't going to kill anyone." She nodded as he got up and stretched. "I'm going to get ready for work, ok?" She nodded as he grabbed his work clothes and went to go shower.

Alice wondered into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes from last night. Once that was done she found some bread and peanut butter and made two sandwiches: one for her and one for Shun. As soon as they were both ready, they left the apartment and began walking to their jobs. Fortunately, both places were on the same street. Shun walked Alice all the way to the café even though she protested. He told her that he would feel better if he made sure she had made it all the way without any problems. She didn't argue after that. Once they reached the café, Shun gave her a kiss and told her that he would come by and check on everyone later. She nodded and they parted ways. Alice walked in and was immediately tackled by Runo. "I'm so glad that you're ok. I was so worried." Alice pulled her best friend off and smiled. "Me too. It was all thanks to Shun. If he didn't step in when he did, I can't imagine what would be going on right now." Runo nodded and pulled her to the stairs. "Well, go get ready then come down for your shift." She smiled and nodded and went to go get ready.

**~S~**

Dan sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to help kids understand strategy for a game he was helping to develop. A company hired him a couple of years ago when they heard that he was one of the people that created the Bakugan game and they wanted his expertise to help with future games that they were creating. Dan was glad he took this job, but there were days that he got really frustrated.

He stood up and decided to go outside. 'Maybe some fresh air will do me some good.' He walked outside and took a deep breath. He was glad that he was able to work from home and he could do what he wanted. He decided to take a quick walk. He started walking towards the city, not really paying attention to where he was going.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had unconsciously made his way to the street where the café was located. He shrugged and felt his stomach growl. He looked at the time and realized that it was time for lunch. He grinned and decided that he was going to eat at the café. 'Mind as well surprise Runo.' He thought cheerfully. He was almost to the café when a man stepped out in front of him making him stop in his tracks. "Hey, can't you see I'm walking here." Dan moved to get around the man, but the man wouldn't allow him to pass. "What's your problem?" He asked. The man looked up and he smiled. "Sorry to bother you, but I need you to come with me." Dan raised an eyebrow confused. "Who do you think you are telling me what I should do?" The man shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Dan noticed a bandage wrapped around it, but he didn't say anything about it. "Listen, we can either do this the easy way," the man pulled out a syringe and held it up for Dan to see. "or we can do this the hard way." He stood there for a moment then said, "How about neither and you let me go on my way." The man smiled. "Wrong choice." He lunged forward and slammed his shoulder into the brunette's diaphragm. He landed on the concrete breathless and he struggled to regain his breathing. The man jumped on top of him and started to pin him to the ground. Dan immediately began to struggle even though he still hadn't regained his breath yet. After a few minutes, the man succeeded in pinning him and he pulled the cap off the syringe with his teeth then spit it out to the side. "Alright, time to say goodnight." He moved the syringe closer to Dan's arm and the brunette struggled one last time, trying to get away.

Suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere and hit the man on the side of his head, making him fall to the side. Dan looked up and saw his best friend standing over him. "Try that again and you won't be standing up." The man pulled himself up and glared. "You are causing too much trouble. It shouldn't be this difficult. No matter, Mr. Vasquez will get what he wants in the end." The man smiled then he walked off without another word. Shun stepped forward and yelled, "I hope Vasquez uses you as a punching bag as a way to vent his anger on your failure, Travis!"

After another moment, Shun then helped Dan to his feet. Dan brushed off the dirt and looked at his best friend. He noticed that Shun was wearing his work clothes and by the way how frizzy his hair was, the brunette guessed he must have just gotten off work. "Thanks, buddy. Who was that guy?" Shun sighed as he gently pushed Dan so they could keep walking. "That was Travis, Vasquez's right hand man. Years ago, he wasn't all that bad and I kinda liked him. Now, however, it seems he is beginning to become like Vasquez. Utterly psychotic and sick."

They reached the café and walked in. Shun double checked to be sure that Travis wasn't anywhere around then walked inside. He saw that Dan's girlfriend was hugging Dan and Alice emerged from behind them. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that you are ok." Runo then turned to Shun. "You are a life saver, you know that?" Shun nodded as Alice walked up and wrapped her arms around his middle. In reply, he wrapped his arms around her, thankful that all of his friends were safe.

A few minutes later, the four of them were sitting in the living room that was above the café. Dan looked at Shun with seriousness written on his face. "Ok, dude, this is the second time, that psycho has tried to take one of us. I think it's safe to say that he knows where we are." Shun shook his head. "No, Dan. He knows where Alice and Runo are. You just happened to be in the area this time. He still doesn't know where we all live." He shifted his focus onto Alice and Runo. "No offense, guys, but I think it's time that the two of you put aside work for awhile and lie low somewhere else for the time being." The blunette shook her head. "I can't just leave my parents to work this business by themselves." Shun sighed. "I'm not asking you to leave them forever, just for a while until these guys stop snooping around this area." Alice placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Shun's right. They know where we are and they tried taking Dan and me very close to here. Think of it as a way to protect your parents. You wouldn't want them to worry if something happened to you, would you?" Runo looked at the floor, then nodded. "You're right, Alice. Doesn't mean I like it."

Shun then stood up. "If you want, I can explain to your parents why the two of you need to disappear for a while. It may be easier for them to understand if I explain it." The blunette nodded and Shun made his way downstairs. He stopped halfway and turned to Alice. "Why don't the two of you think where you would like to go and then make arrangements." She nodded and the three began discussing their options as Shun went to explain the situation to Runo's parents.

**~S~**

Another chapter finished. A big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this far. I always get excited when I see a new review. So please keep those reviews coming. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 8: Set Back**

**Two Weeks Later**

"What do you mean you lost them?" Vasquez was angry. No, he was livid at the thought that his best man lost their only lead to getting his revenge. Travis shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but they just seemed to have vanished. I have had men stake out the place and no signs of the two girls or of that brunette."

The gang leader growled as he flung whatever object was closest to him against the wall. It happened to be an empty beer bottle and it shattered upon impact. "Then set men out and start looking into every building. I don't care how you do, but search every inch of that street." Travis nodded; glad he wasn't about to be the one that would be given punishment. He quickly ran off to round men to search out for the brats that Vasquez wanted.

"Why don't we just grab Kazami at the place he works? We know where that is." Another man asked. Vasquez turned his craze filled glare onto him. "That won't do because there are too many witnesses there. I want him captured quietly and without any witnesses. Now go do something useful." A moment of silence followed. "NOW!" Vasquez bellowed as the other man quickly followed the order.

The gang leader sat down and sighed. "So, you are going to make things a lot harder than they should be. Fine, we'll do it your way." He said to himself as he pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for it to be picked up. When it was answered he smiled. "Hey, Panther, what's up? Listen, I'm calling in that favor. I need someone to be found."

**~S~**

"Do you think we can outsmart this psycho?" Runo asked while she lay down on her side on Dan's bed. The brunette sighed as he turned around in his computer chair to look at her.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope so." He turned back to the computer to continue working. "Besides, Shun said that he thinks he can get him back behind bars."

A long, awkward silence followed his remark. Neither one spoke until the bluenette couldn't take it anymore. "I'm scared for both Shun and Alice." Dan stopped his work and looked at his girlfriend. Runo tried, but failed to keep tears from falling from her eyes. Dan moved to the bed and sat next to her while he held her close.

"Don't worry. Shun will keep Alice safe." He lifted her chin up until she was looking at him. He smiled. "Wouldn't Alice be throwing a fit if she saw you fussing over her like this." That earned him a smack on the back of his head. He didn't care; he was just so glad that Runo was more herself at that moment.

Dan gave Runo a tender kiss. It didn't take long for Dan to forget about the work he was supposed to be working on.

**~S~**

The rain came pouring down hard as lightning flashed followed by thunder. The storm had knocked out power to the surrounding buildings about two hours ago. This didn't bother the couple that was sitting in the apartment watching the storm.

Shun was lying on the couch with Alice in his arms. They both just stared out of the balcony doors, listening to the thunder and watching the raindrops as they fell onto the balcony. Alice was tracing the scars on Shun's shoulder and stomach. She had always wondered what caused the scar on his shoulder, but he never wanted to talk about it.

Shun was deep in thought. He had been trying to come up with a plan to figure out how to catch Vasquez and put him back into prison. So far, he had come up with nothing. 'Well I definitely can't have any of my friends be the bait, especially Alice.'

A tap on his left shoulder, where his scar was located, brought him out of his thoughts. He looked into the brown eyes of his girlfriend confused. Alice smiled at him. "I was asking what you were thinking about?" He looked back outside. "Oh." Came his short reply.

Alice waited, knowing that if she kept nagging, then he wouldn't say anything. Her patience paid off in the end. "I was just trying to come up with a way to stop Vasquez without getting killed." She nodded. "And what did you come up with?"

A deep sigh found its' way out. "At this point, absolutely nothing." Alice nodded and brushed away some of his raven hair out of his eyes. "How about you stop thinking for a little bit. I can tell that you are getting frustrated." Shun looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you suggest to get my mind off of this topic?" She giggled mischievously as she pulled herself up until she was merely inches away from his face. "How about this?" She tenderly kissed him.

Shun felt like he had melted when she kissed him. He couldn't help himself but to kiss her back. After a minute, they pulled apart. Shun blinked a few times. "I think that will work." He placed one hand behind her head and pulled her into another kiss.

**~S~**

Another chapter finished. I feel so loved with all of the reviews coming in. You guys are amazing. :D So please keep them coming! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: On the Hunt**

The sound of the printer filled the quiet room. The tracker sitting at the desk was typing away at the computer. The clicking of keys on the keyboard was hypnotic as the information came scrawling across the screen.

It had been three days since the tracker received the call from Vasquez. Panther has been working around the clock to find the people that the gang leader was looking for.

'His lackies are nothing but a joke when it comes to hunting someone down.' Panther grimly thought.

The printer beeped, indicating that it was done printing the requested items. Panther reached over and pulled it out of the printer tray. The first six pages were all dossiers on the Brawlers that were located in Wardington. The seventh page was a list of where the three Brawlers had been spotted and where Shun made his income. The final page was instructions on where to take any of the Brawlers that Panther managed to capture.

The tracker took another hour going over all of the information. Panther memorized addresses and taking the time to look at the pictures to ensure that they were committed to memory. Once all of that was finished, Panther got up, grabbed a jacket and left.

After a few hours of walking around, Panther came upon a little farmers market on the corner of a street. The tracker paused and looked into the market, looking over the abundance amount of fruits and vegetables that was laid out.

"Thank you so much. Have a nice day."

Panther whipped around, searching to locate the voice. A young woman with orange hair walked out of the farmers market. A smile came upon the tracker's face. 'Well, well, looks like I found Ms. Alice Gehabich on the first try.' A plan quickly formed and Panther walked across the street, heading straight for the Russian.

**~S~**

Alice looked at her watch and sighed. 'I hope Shun isn't home yet. He would probably get mad if he found out I left.' When she had first come to stay with Shun, Alice agreed that as long as Vasquez was out looking for them, she would stay at the apartment until the young ninja was able to accompany her to places, which was usually far and few.

She quickened her pace, hoping to beat Shun back to the apartment and put everything away. She rushed out of the market and felt herself slam into something. Or more specifically, someone.

Alice looked at the person she ran into. "Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry. I am in a little bit of a hurry and I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. Not even a scratch." The lady smiled. She had long violet hair that was braided and fell over her shoulder. She was about Alice's height and had sharp blue eyes. Alice noticed that she was in shape and were slim fitting jeans and a tank top that hugged against her body.

She extended her hand. "My name's Shay, but my friends call me Panther." Alice took her offered hand. "I'm Alice." She dropped her hand after a few moments.

Panther looked around. "So do you live around here?" Alice paused, trying to come up with an answer. "To be honest, I shouldn't say. My boyfriend is paranoid about people knowing where we live." She hated lying, but she wasn't going to give away where she was currently living to some stranger.

Panther nodded. "I can understand that."

Alice smiled, "Well, I have to get going. Again, I am sorry for running into you."

Panther waved off the apology. "No harm done. I'll see you around." Alice nodded and then hurried off.

'I hope I didn't waste too much time.' Alice picked up her pace and headed back to the apartment.

'Alright, let's see how well you can cover your tracks.' Panther grinned, loving the feel of the adrenaline pumping through her system at the thought of giving chase. She waited patiently for a couple of minutes, and then she began to follow Alice towards home.

**~S~**

"Can we play again?"

"Again? We have played this game at least 20 times. I don't know about you, but I am getting hungry." Jin got up from the couch he had been sitting on next to his nephew for the last several hours. Placing the Xbox controller down, he pulled out an ad for a nearby pizza restaurant.

Michael came bouncing into the kitchen and looked at the ad. The big man grabbed the house phone. "Alright, kiddo, what will it be?" The teenager grinned. "Pepperoni. As always." Jin laughed and dialed the number to order their dinner.

As soon as he ordered, he clicked off the phone and placed it back in its cradle. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the cap and took a big swig.

"Uncle, do you think your friend from prison is ok?" Michael looked at Jin with worry filling his eyes.

Jin looked at his nephew, unsure on what to say. He sighed and placed his beer bottle on the counter. He looked at his nephew. "To be honest, kiddo, I'm not sure. Last time I talked to him, he seemed fine." Michael nodded as he crossed to the fridge and pulled out a coke.

The teen looked at his uncle for a minute. The big man suddenly felt like he was being scrutinized. After an uncomfortable silence, Jin finally got fed up with the staring. "What?"

The teen sighed. "You are worried sick about him." It was a statement. The big man gave a small laugh and shook his head. "If I can't hide my emotions from you, then I guess it means you are not a kid anymore."

Michael nodded and smiled. "You can stop calling me kiddo then." Jin grinned. "Not in your lifetime." The teen sighed. "Can't blame me for trying." They both laughed.

Once the teasing subsided, Michael looked at his uncle with all joking aside. "You know, if you are that worried, perhaps you should go and check up on him."

Jin looked at his nephew for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I could do that." He looked out the kitchen window as he took another drink from his beer. "Maybe we could take a small trip to see him."

**~S~**

Yet another chapter complete. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. Ya'll are amazing. As always, keep those wonderful reviews coming! :D See ya'll next time. *SaphirePearl*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: The Opposition**

Alice finished putting away all of the produce and placed the canvas bags back in the cabinet. She sighed in relief. She was glad that she was able to get back to the apartment before Shun. She looked at her watch and saw that her boyfriend should be back any minute.

She decided to figure out what to make for dinner and grabbed a recipe book. She plopped on the couch and flipped open the book. Alice flipped page after page, hoping something would catch her eye. After twenty minutes, Alice tossed the book on the couch with a sigh.

"Looks like someone is frustrated." Alice turned around, startled by the voice that came from behind her. Shun smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry if I startled you." She giggled. "It's ok. You're home sooner than I thought you would be."

Shun walked around the couch and set himself down next to her. "Yeah, work was really slow, so they let me leave early."

"Oh, ok. So what would you like to eat for dinner?" The Russian rested her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. Her eyes stared into Shun's honey colored ones, waiting for his answer.

They sat staring at each other for several long moments in silence. They both laughed when they realized what they were doing. "I don't know. We'll have whatever you decide."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what you always say." She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. He caught with ease as she got up and headed for the kitchen. "Fine. I'll come up with something."

Shun laughed and moved to the window. The sun was beginning to set. He loved watching the sunset as well as watching the moonrise. It was his favorite part of the day. 'If it wasn't for this target above my head, it would be perfect for a walk.'

A knock was suddenly heard. Shun turned his head sharply to the door. He immediately went on alert. "Alice? Were you expecting someone?"

She poked her head out of the kitchen. "No, were you?" Shun shook his head. He moved to the door. "Stay there." Alice nodded and waited to see who it was.

Shun made sure he was properly armed before he even unlocked the door. He left the door chain locked, even though it really didn't do any good if someone wanted to get in. He pulled the door open until the chain was taut.

"Hello, I was wondering if an orange haired young lady lived here. I think she dropped some of her money." A violet haired woman answered as soon as the door was open. The young ninja stared at her. 'I know her. I'm sure of it.' He just couldn't put his finger on her identity.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded.

She blinked a few times, and then smiled. "My name is Shay."

Alice took a step when she heard the name. "It's ok, I ran into her earlier." Shun looked at her from the corner of his eye. One of his eyebrows was raised in a silent question. Alice suddenly felt nervous. "I-I-I went to the nearby farmers market. I was only gone for a few minutes, not long."

Shun returned all his focus onto Shay. He believed Alice, but his instincts were sounding alarm bells. Something wasn't right.

Shay's smile sent a shiver down his spine. "It isn't nice leaving a young lady outside in the dark. It's awfully dangerous out here."

Shun's eyes suddenly narrowed and he gave a low growl. Alice became tense when she saw the young ninja silently pull out one of his shurikens. "Panther." He hissed the word like it was acid.

A silent minute went by, no one spoke nor moved a muscle. Then chaos erupted without warning.

Shun jumped backwards as the door was kicked open. The sound of wood cracking was deafening in the silence. Alice moved back into the kitchen, losing sight of the fight that was happening in the other room. She grabbed the first thing that would be deemed as a good enough weapon: a long kitchen knife. She went back to the doorway and watched what was happening.

As soon as the door was breached, Panther charged forward and threw a punch. Shun easily dodged it and jumped over the couch, trying to put an obstacle between him and his assailant.

Panther was a woman that was attractive and looked to be completely harmless. Shun was no fool. He could tell right away that she could take him out if she really wanted to. He could tell when someone was trained in the ways of the ninja.

She easily leaped over the piece of furniture and used her momentum to launch a kick. Shun blocked it and retaliated with a kick of his own. By the time Alice had returned to the doorway, she was watching the two in the middle of a deadly dance.

For a lot of people that were in a fight, one would be talking trying to distract the other. When two ninjas fought, conversation was pointless. They were busy looking for areas of weakness to use against their opponent. This method was much more effective.

Alice had a hard time keeping up with what was going on. The two combatants were nothing but a blur to her.

'She's faster than the last time we fought.' Shun was barely able to block a kick aimed for his head. He lashed out with a kick-punch combination. Panther easily blocked it, but she was forced to back up a few steps. This left her wide open and Shun didn't hesitate. He pulled out two of his kunai knives and quickly threw them.

Panther saw the flash of metal at the last minute. She immediately back flipped, keeping herself from catching a sharp blade. Unfortunately, she was not quite fast enough. As she was coming out of her flip, one of the kunai went by her, making a deep gash on her right side. She landed and glared at the raven-haired ninja. "You got a lucky shot, but it won't happen a second time."

The violet-haired ninja jumped forward, intent on tackling her adversary. Instead, she found the wall behind her intended target. Shun had dashed to the side and kicked the coffee table toward Panther. "Run, Alice!"

She didn't need anymore prompting. As soon as Shun finishing yelling, Alice left her hiding place, ran out of the door, and down the hallway as fast as she could.

Shun placed himself between the door and Panther, ensuring that Alice couldn't be followed.

"Oh, no, she isn't getting away that easy." Shun dodged a punch that was aimed for his face. Unfortunately, that was what Panther had anticipated.

The last thing Shun saw before darkness engulfed him was Panther's foot making contact with his head.

**~S~**

What do ya'll think about Panther (Shay)? I had been thinking about her for quite a while and now that she has finally been introduced into the story I'm curious what everyone thinks about her. Ok, here is where ya'll get to participate. Do you think Panther is a good or bad? The answers with the majority of votes will be how this character will be presented in later chapters. If you aren't sure which one, that's ok. This will be going on for several chapters.

On another note, there will not be a chapter until sometime next week. My work is way behind schedule and it's a holiday weekend. :D Everyone be careful, I have already seen a lot of wrecks on the roads. Don't forget to have fun. I look forward to your reviews! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Captured**

All was quiet in the warehouse. No sound except for the tapping of a finger on a wooden desk. Vasquez was staring out of the window that was right next to his desk. The sun had set an hour ago and the moon was about to start its' passage across the night sky.

The gang leader sighed. 'What is taking her so long? She should have sent me news on her progress by now.' He turned away from the window, opened the drawer and smiled at the object that lay inside. It was a gold plated pistol, placed on a silk cushion and a box of specialized bullets. He took out the box of bullets and opened the box. His smile turned into a grin. The bullets seemed like a normal bullet, but at the very core of the bullet, a small vial of acid lay in wait. When the bullet hit its' target, the vial of acid would then burst and escape through the back of the bullet. The amount of acid isn't much, about 5 drops, but it was plenty to cause massive amounts of pain. Just the way Vasquez liked it.

As he admired the bullet he was holding between his fingers, as if it would shatter into a million pieces, he let his mind wonder to one of his favorite memories. The time was the last time he had fired his precious gun. He began to giggle when he remembered who the unfortunate victim had been.

The sound of his cell phone ringing, startling Vasquez out of his reverie. He clicked the answer button and held it to his ear. "You have better have good news for me."

"Send some of your men. I caught the person you have been looking for." A huge grin spread across his face. "Excellent." He thought for a moment. "But just to be safe, find his little friends and bring them here."

"Fine, but understand this. When I give you the last one, we are even."

"Very well. The slate will be wiped clean, but I have to have all of them."

"I will see it done." The sound of a click gave the signal that the conversation was over. He put the phone down and stood up. He made his way over to the left hand wall, where a glass cabinet was hanging. Inside, it was filled with all kinds of sharp objects. Anywhere from syringes to machete, anyone could find what they wanted.

"Soon, my little friend, we will finish what you started a long time ago." His maniacal laugh could be heard through out the entire warehouse.

**~S~**

The streets and alleys were creepier than usual. The sun had already set and the moon has yet to rise. As the night crept on, the darkness that blanketed the city grew more menacing.

However, Alice didn't notice any of these things. All she could think about was to keep running.

'I have to find help.' She stopped at a cross street, completely out of breath. She used the traffic light pole to support her as she gulped down air. After a few minutes, she finally looked around to get her bearings. "Where am I?" She mumbled.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Alice whirled around and came face-to-face with Panther. She backed up as far as she could before her back hit the wall of the building.

"Look, darlin', I am just doing my job. Now if you cooperate, I promise the ride to the location won't be that bad."

Alice stared at her with disbelief. "You would be sending me to my death." She looked around and then a thought occurred to her. "Where is Shun? What did you do to him?"

Panther sighed. "He is alive if that is what you are looking for. He is on his way to see Vasquez as we speak." Alice felt tears well up in her eyes. 'After all that we have done, he is still being taken there.'

The violet-haired woman sighed impatiently. She grabbed the top of the Russian's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Alice wasn't sure what caused it. All she knew was she felt something inside her snap. She began to struggle. The tracker cursed when she felt her captive struggling. "I guess you want to do it the hard way."

After a couple of minutes of struggling, Panther finally had had enough and shoved Alice against the wall as hard as she could.. Alice's head hit the wall and she suddenly saw stars flashing in front of her eyes. She felt herself go limp and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. 'No! I need to get away. Move it!' No matter how much she told her muscles to move, she was sufficiently stunned and wasn't going anywhere.

"Sorry about that, darlin', but we need to get a move on." Alice could only watch as the other woman came towards her.

"Touch her and you will find yourself in a world of pain." The sudden male voice made Panther jump back into a defensive position. She faced the man that was standing before her. "This is none of your business. Now move along."

The man gave a small laugh. "On the contrary, it is my business. You see that's my best bud's girl and I know that he would be furious if he something happened to her. So, I am afraid that I am going to have to intervene." He cracked his knuckles, preparing for a fight.

Panther sized the man up. He was big, way bigger than she would have liked. She had taken guys down that were bigger, but they were much more difficult due to her small size and she preferred to avoid fights where all odds were against her.

"Fine. Take her." Panther then leapt to Alice, grabbed her cell phone and ran off. She was out of side within seconds.

Alice didn't understand what was going on. She tried to get up, but she felt the world spin and she would collapse back on the ground. She suddenly heard muffled voices, but she couldn't make anything out. The world was fuzzy and all sounds came to her as if it was coming down a very long tunnel.

A hand was laid on her shoulder and an unintelligible voice was calling. She managed to look at the silhouette of the man and squinted. "Who are you?" She questioned. She never heard the answer as consciousness suddenly fled from her, plunging her into darkness.

**~S~**

Hello, everyone. I am sorry that it took so long. I had actually tried to get this chapter up sooner, but work has been chaotic and I suddenly got sick, so I was forced to put this on hold. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please, review!

Which reminds me. Reviews are for reviewing the story, not for your complaints. I only request that you send me constructive criticism and not complaining if I am writing to fast or saying something like "Finally you are taking a break!" That is extremely rude. So please review only and no more complaints, please. Thank you.

Anyways, thank you everyone who has reviewed and don't forget to put in your vote if you want Panther to be good or bad. Thanks again. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan, except my OCs.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: What Now?**

"What if he wakes up before we get there?"

"And what if he doesn't? Not our problem. That little girl knocked him out good."

"Yeah? Did you hear what the boss said he did to him in prison?"

"Shut up, you imbeciles! Just keep your eyes on the road. No use into crashing before we deliver our precious cargo."

The argument stopped for only a minute before it started up again. Consciousness was slowly returning and he was very annoyed that his hearing was the first thing to return.

He immediately noticed that he was lying on something that was scratchy, but soft. He soon realized that it was carpet. 'What happened?' His head throbbed unmercifully.

The sound of a cell phone ringing stopped the two arguing. "Yes…What do you mean you didn't get her...He is going to be very displeased…I would recommend you keep looking before you decide to face Mr. Vasquez…I don't care how you get it done, just do it…Piece of advice: find the others, then concentrate on the girl and her friend, Panther."

'Panther? What is she doing…." Shun's eyes flew open as memory rushed back to him. It was dark, signaling that it was nighttime. Shun realized that he was lying on his side on the floor of the vehicle he was in. He turned his head, mindful of his aching head. He saw Travis sitting on the seat not far from him. By the sound of the continued argument, two more were in the seats in the front.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Shun turned his attention to Travis. "Glad to see that you weren't killed, after all, I wouldn't want to be in the Boss's wrath." The young ninja glared at the red head. Travis leaned forward. "And your pretty little girlfriend, we will find her and bring her to the Boss."

He could normally keep his head, but with all of the stress of the situation, Shun snapped. He went to attack the second-in-command, only to find that he was bound and wasn't able to sit up, let alone attack anyone.

Travis laughed. "Did you think I was that stupid? I wasn't going to just allow you attack me and risk you escaping before we get there. That would be foolish."

Shun sighed and made himself to lie still as he waited for the vehicle to stop at their destination, all the while, the feeling of dread and fear growing with each passing second.

**~S~**

The teenager was staring out the window that showed the city. He sighed, not at all impressed with the city since he had seen more over in America. After awhile he turned away from the window and looked at the orange haired woman lying in the hotel bed.

Michael plopped back in the chair and pulled out his smart phone. He opened the Internet app and started browsing. The door to the room suddenly opened and his uncle came in, carrying several bags filled with food and medical supplies. Jin placed the bags on the dresser and looked to the bed.

"Has Alice woken up yet?" The big man moved to the bed and sat down beside her.

Michael shook his head. "No, not yet." He looked at his uncle with a questioning look. "Who was that woman that was trying to take Alice? What about her other friends?"

Jin sighed. "The woman's name is Panther from what I have been able to gather from my trusted contacts. I'm not sure about her friends."

"Shouldn't we try to contact them?" Jin looked at his nephew. He could see the compelling urge to help in any way he could. 'Who could blame him? He has grown fond of Shun and Alice.'

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea. Hopefully we can get in touch with someone since Panther took her cell phone."

Michael beamed. "Great. I think we can call Marucho since he is rich and easy to find in the phone book." The big man raised his eyebrows, impressed with his nephew. "You have been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" His nephew nodded.

Jin smiled. "Alright, go call him and warn him that Panther is on the move. I have no doubt that they are her next targets." Michael nodded and went to the other side of the room to make his call.

A groan from the bed brought the big man's attention from his nephew to the person on the bed.

Alice slowly blinked her eyes open, confused at the surroundings that she found herself in. After a few minutes, she found her eyes find the gaze of Jin. She blinked a few times and then gasped.

"Jin! What are you doing here?" She started to sit up, but quickly regretted it when a sharp pain flashed through her head.

Jin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Easy, that is quite the knock you got on your head. Fortunately, you are not as stubborn as Kazam." That got a small laugh out of the Russian.

"No I don't think I am that stubborn." Her smile suddenly faded when her memory reminded her of what happened to her boyfriend. "I don't suppose you know where Shun is, do you?"

Jin sighed and shook his head. "No. Michael and I had just come into town." He gestured to his nephew, who was busy talking on the phone. "We were on our way to the hotel when we saw you running by and I quickly turned around. Scared off Panther, but she had already done her damage." Jin looked at her. "Tell me what happened before we found you."

So Alice proceeded to tell Jin all the events that had transpired until she passed out. Alice sighed once she finished telling her tale, and then looked at Jin with a questioning look.

"Who is Panther?"

Jin sighed and moved to the floor, so that his back was braced against the bed. "I suggest you get comfortable. It is going to be a long explanation." Once Alice situated herself comfortably, he began.

"Panther is a criminals' worst nightmare. A hired tracker who is able to handle herself against anyone that dares to go up against her. Like Shun, she is trained in the ways of the ninja, but she uses it to her advantage in tracking down those that she is hired to find." He paused, gathering his thoughts before he continued. "There are rumors that say that she had taken a job a ways back that was way above her head. She could have died, but someone helped her out. No one knows for sure who helped her, but it is a huge debt that she will have to pay, that is for sure. I was fortunate to never have run into her, but I know people who have and they say that she is not one to underestimate."

A long paused followed and Alice was beginning to think that the explanation was over. Then Jin spoke again. "Panther used to be in the business of being a hired guard, protecting those who needed protection. Unfortunately, on one of her jobs went wrong and she lost a client. Soon after that she turned her skills to tracking down criminals. Some say that she ahs a good heart while others say that she has become so twisted that she doesn't care what happens to the ones that she tracks down. I know not personally, for these are only rumors." He looked at Alice. "I have a feeling that her true colors will show by the time this nightmare is over."

Alice nodded. "It sounds like she is more conflicted than anything."

Michael came over and sat down next to his uncle, his phone call finished. "I have called Marucho and told him what we know has happened so far. He said he would call the others."

Silence filled the room for a long while. "What do we do now? We have to get Shun back." Alice quietly said.

"Yes, but there is only one problem." Jin looked between his nephew and Alice. "Where would Shun be taken?"

**~S~**

Another chapter finished. This one is a bit longer than usual. I have to apologize and thank you to the one who brought up the question about the vote. I completely forgot to tell you how and I am so sorry. As for the vote, you can either leave it in the review or you can PM me. Either one will work. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Ya'll Rock! As always, please send your reviews my way. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Regroup**

"I am so bored. Dan, there is nothing to do here." Runo complained as she tossed her magazine that she had read for the fifth time on to the floor.

Dan looked at his girlfriend and sighed. "I know, but it isn't safe outside of here right now. What if those men were waiting for us just on the other side of the door?"

The blunette got up from the bed and walked to the window. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wonder how Alice is doing." She turned her gaze to the brunette. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't heard from her in a couple of days." She felt worry beginning to creep into her stomach. "What if something happened and she is all alone. She could be hurt or worse." Runo felt herself begin to shake at the thought of losing her best friend.

Dan made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, calm down. Shun is with her and he will protect no matter what." He placed a finger under her chin and gently pulled her face up. "Shun has made it through I don't know how many battles saving the Bakugan and he made it through prison. I think he can handle whatever intends to do harm."

Runo smiled. "Thanks, Dan. That does make me feel better." She gave him a kiss and nuzzled his neck. The brunette held his girlfriend, glad that she was there and out of harm's way.

Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. He glanced at the name that appeared on the screen and saw that it was Marucho. He answered the call and made sure to put it on speaker so Runo was also able to hear him.

"What's up, Maruch."

"Hey, Dan, is Runo with you?"

Dan rolled his eyes and Runo giggled. "Yes, I am here. I haven't gone anywhere."

"Well, that's good. Listen, I just got a call from Jin Mariachi's nephew, Michael. He said that they found Alice in town."

Runo felt her stomach flip. "Oh my gosh, is she ok? Isn't Shun with her?"

A long silence followed for a few seconds. "He said that Shun wasn't anywhere. Alice is ok, she is with Jin right now and doing fine. I wasn't told anything about Shun except that they don't know where he is."

Dan sighed. "He is probably doing that whole ninja disappearing act that he always does." Runo looked at him in disbelief. "Come on, Dan. You of all people know how Shun feels about Alice being alone right now."

"Maybe you're right. What else would explain where he suddenly disappeared to?"

"Ummm, guys? Maybe you should argue later." The blonde genius stopped any further arguments. "Right now, the important thing is that hiding out is over. Jin wants all of us to meet up so we can figure out our next step. Michael said that there is some woman who is tracking us down by using Alice's cell phone."

Dan and Runo looked at each other alarmed. "Well, what do we do? Where are we supposed to meet?" The blunette asked. "I was told that Jin is going to pick all of us up. That way it will be harder for someone to follow to our meeting place."

"Oh, that's smart." Runo went to the dresser and started figuring out what she should take with her so she didn't have to take her purse.

"When is Jin supposed to get us? Did you call Julie?"

"Yes, Dan, I called Julie before I called you. He should be there within an hour. I'll see ya'll later." Dan clicked off the phone and looked out his window.

"Wherever you are, Shun, I hope you are ok, pal." Then the brunette went to his computer and began shutting it down while locking up his valuables.

**~S~**

**2 hours later**

A silver car pulled up to the house. A minute later, a couple came out and jumped into the car. The car pulled away as if nothing was amiss.

'This is way too easy.' Panther smiled as she began to chase the car. She felt the cool air flow through her hair as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She had almost caught up to the car when there was a fairly large gap that popped up right in front of her. The gap was at least 20 feet wide if not longer. If it were anyone else, they would have stopped dead in their tracks. She merely smiled. 'I didn't suffer through ninja school for nothing.'

She stepped onto the lip of the roof and launched herself off. She went halfway before she felt herself begin to fall towards the ground below. She quickly pulled out a grappling hook from the place she had hidden it underneath her clothes and threw it toward the other roof. She watched it fly and disappear over the lip. She tightened her grip on the rope and a few seconds later, felt the rope go taut. She expertly swung to the wall and quickly scaled it.

Panther jumped over the roof lip and laughed. 'That was quite a thrill.' She coiled up her grappling hook, making sure to put it back where it goes, and ran to the other side of the roof. She looked around for a minute then growled. 'Shoot, I lost them.'

She kicked a rock lying near by out of frustration. 'Now what am I going to do?' Panther looked at the moon that was shining overhead. 'What mess have you gotten yourself into this time, Shay?' She pondered then headed toward the ladder that would lead to the ground.

**~S~**

Hey, ya'll! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a little bit of a writer's block, but got through it. I also have been working 10+ hours 7 days a week for the last two weeks, so unfortunately, I had to put this aside for a while. The good news is, I should have some time off, so expect more frequent updates. :D Two more chapters to vote on whether Panther is good or bad? Either enter your answer in the review or PM me. All of you are amazing and thank you for being patient. Please review! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Circus For A Psycho**

He didn't know how long it took, but the vehicle finally came to a stop. The whole drive there, Shun had been moving his feet and hands around as quietly and stealthily as possible. He soon realized that the restraint around his ankles weren't going anywhere. The ones on his hands were a different story. The knot was not as secure as he first thought and had slowly worked the rope until he could feel the knot start to loosen.

Unfortunately, he was not able to finish the task fast enough. The moment he felt the knot about to give way, they had arrived at their destination. Shun just barely resisted the urge to growl out of frustration.

Travis was the first to jump out of the vehicle. He threw the doors open and pulled Shun very roughly out and on to the ground. The young ninja felt his knees and elbow begin to smart, but he ignored it when he realized it was merely some cuts and bruises. Shun looked at the vehicle and saw that it was a van. The red head slammed the van doors shut and pulled Shun up on one arm while another guy grabbed the other arm.

Shun glared at the two as they literally dragged him inside the warehouse that they had arrived at. "Do you remember this place?" Travis smugly asked. Shun kept silent. He remembered this place all right; in fact, this warehouse was the place that the gang set up as home base before Vasquez got busted.

The warehouse wasn't much to look at. It was very old with broken windows all over the place. Anyone would be surprised if there was a window that was intact. At one time there was paint on the outside, but years of weather and neglect made the paint peel off the walls. It was two stories high and it was huge. It could easily fit a football field on the inside without any problems.

The trio made their way to the front door, which was just a set of doors that were barely holding onto their hinges. Shun smirked. "Seems the doors haven't changed much."

Travis glared as he carefully moved the doors open. Moving the doors too fast or jerking them will make them fall off onto the person that is opening the door. Once that task was done, they made their way through the hallways until they came to room that seemed nicer than any of the other rooms in the entire building.

Shun was dropped onto his knees in front of the wooden beat up desk. Moonlight spilled into the room from the three windows making the young ninja feel like he was the guiltiest person in the world.

"What is it?" An impatient voice suddenly bellowed out. Shun felt his heart drop, for he knew the owner of that voice all too well.

"Panther found the rat and we brought him here." Travis replied, relieved that he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of his boss's temper for once. The desk chair spun so fast, that Shun thought it would fall apart.

Vasquez looked at the captive in front of him and gave a huge grin. A shiver went down Shun's spine. He wasn't sure what it was, but something seemed completely off about the gang leader. 'He seems…more…psychotic.' With this thought, his heart started pounding louder. He knew right then, that he was about to receive a huge amount of suffering.

"Well, well, looks like you come back to the end of your pathetic life." The gang leader looked at the two standing near the back of the room. "String him up."

Without a word, the two went forward and pulled Shun to his feet. They unbound his hands and retied them in front of him. They got another rope and tied one end around his bindings. Then they tossed the other end over the steel beam that was above their heads and pulled on it until his hands were stretched above his head and his feet were barely touching the floor. In this position, Shun was unable to move without causing any injury or pain to himself.

Vasquez got up and walked over until he was standing just inches away from the young ninja. "I have been waiting to see this moment for a long time. Now that it is here, it is much more satisfying than I had originally thought."

He walked back to the desk and opened a box. When he turned back around, Shun saw that he was holding a noose in his hand. The gang leader tossed it to the guy who was standing next to Travis. "Put this around his neck. It is time to have a bit of fun."

The guy held the rope with shaky hands and then to Shun. After a moment, he shook his head. "No way, man. I didn't sign up for this. You're crazy!" Silence filled the room and the tension became unbearable.

Without another word, Vasquez pulled out his gun from his pocket and fired at the man. The man looked at the bullet wound in his chest in shock before he fell to the ground dead.

Shun was shocked as well. When he had been in the gang all those years ago, Vasquez would have yelled at the person who had disobeyed. He then would give them a task that would ensure to never do it again. Now, however, Shun realized that Vasquez had finally snapped and he didn't care who he got rid of as long as he got what he wanted. Shun felt sick to his stomach at the fact that his life was now in the hands of a mad man and he wanted out.

Vasquez put the gun back in his pocket. "Do it, Travis, or end up like him." The second-in-command did not hesitate. He grabbed the rope and slipped it over Shun's head. He tightened it until it was snug and tossed the other end over the steel beam. Travis looked at Vasquez. "Now what, boss?"

The gang leader grinned, "Pull the rope until it just barely impairs his breathing. I don't want him dead…. yet." The maniacal laugh made both Shun and Travis shiver.

Once Travis had done what he was told, he tied the end he was holding to the back of a chair to hold it in place. "Leave." That was the only command he got, and Travis walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Shun was unaware of this. Just like Vasquez said, the rope pushed at his throat just enough to make breathing difficult, but not kill him. At that moment, he wished he were being strangled to death. 'Certainly better than having to deal with this psychopath.' He thought depressingly.

He was suddenly brought back to the moment when a flash of silver caught his eye. Vasquez was standing in front of him with a grin. In his hand he held a bullet that was filled with some kind of liquid. "You remember this? It is the same kind of bullet that I shot you with the first time." Shun grimaced at the memory of the fiery pain he felt for hours from that injury to his shoulder.

Vasquez smiled. "I thought you might. Although, I don't think you fully remember the pain it causes. Let me reintroduce that to ya." With that, the gang leader popped the end cap off the bullet and poured the liquid on the side of Shun's neck.

A horrible burning, blinding pain shot through his neck and the young ninja tried to hold back any sound. The pain suddenly started to subside and Shun relaxed a little, relieved that it was dissipating. "Not so fast. You're not getting out of it that easily."

Another burning pain was felt in the exact same place. This time, Shun couldn't help but give voice to the horrible amount of pain he was feeling.

**~S~**

This chapter was inspired by _Circus for a Psycho _by Skillet. This turned out to be a fairly long chapter. Please leave a review. This is the last chapter to let me know if you think Panther should be good or bad. The next chapter will reveal another depth to her character. Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. I love you guys! :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

'This is madness.' She thought while trying to forget what she had just witnessed.

Currently, Panther was huddled in a dark corner right underneath the window that was claimed as Vasquez's office. After she had lost the silver car that she was tracking, she decided to see what was going on at the warehouse. She regretted making that decision.

Panther had arrived just in time to see the two men dragging a third inside the building. She didn't feel ready to talk to anyone and decided to take a peek through the window.

When she arrived at the window, she realized that Shun was the person that was being dragged in inside. 'They made fast work.' She had thought. She had watched as Vasquez has killed one of his own men and didn't even blink. Panther watched in horror at the callousness that was shown. But the worst was yet to come she quickly realized.

Panther had watched as they strung Shun up and felt her heart drop when the noose was set up. She wanted to look away and even demanded herself to stop watching. However, her body ignored her demands and she found herself glued to the window, watching the events unfold.

She felt bile rise in her throat when she watched Vasquez pour some kind of liquid on the young ninja. She soon realized that the liquid had to be very painful as she watched Shun writhe in agony. She pushed down the sick feeling and kept watching.

The second round was more than she could take and she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Panther stayed in her hunched position as she tried to comprehend why she had agreed to work for this madman. The screams of pain made her cover her ears. 'I can't take this anymore.'

Panther wasn't sure how long she sat there, fighting with herself, but she finally made a decision. She got up and stealthily made her way off the premises. As soon as she was clear of any guards, she went into a dead run. Putting as much distance as she could put behind her.

**~S~**

The hotel was mostly quiet at this time of night, except for one room.

"Where is he?" Dan demanded as soon as everyone had met up and had checked to be sure Alice was all right.

Alice shrugged. "We don't know." Her voice was quiet and everyone in the room could tell that she was upset with that fact. The brunette sighed in frustration. "Well, that isn't going to help." Runo glared at him. "You can't blame Alice. Knowing him, he probably tried to fight off the people that were after them and he got captured." She argued defensively.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm just saying it doesn't help." Dan felt his temper begin to flare up. Runo stood up from her place next to Alice and got into her boyfriend's face. "Then stop being so insensitive."

"Enough!" Jin exclaimed as he pulled the couple apart. "Blaming one another isn't going to help. What we need is information and an idea of where to look." He pushed the two back onto the beds. "Now, I still have contacts from the old days that could help us out." He sighed. "It's a long shot, but surely some one had to have heard something."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Everyone froze at the new voice that had entered the conversation. Alice suddenly realized that she found herself backing up as far away from the new comer as possible that was standing by the door to the room.

Jin stepped protectively forward. "Did you come for a second round with me?" Panther stepped forward and shook her head. "No. Believe it or not, I am here to help you." Jin, Michael and Alice looked at her with disbelief.

Alice was the first to find her voice, "Why would you? You used me to get to Shun and now he's….He could be in trouble." She finished quietly, struggling to hold back her tears.

Panther sighed. "I know and I am truly sorry." She took a breath before she continued. "I did all of that because I owed a favor to Vasquez."

"What?" Alice was shocked. Jin felt his eyes become wider. "Vasquez was the one that got you out of that job?" Panther nodded. "Yes, he convinced the gang leaders that I was working with him. A new recruit he had said." She shook her head sadly. "I told him that I owed him for what he did. Now I wish I hadn't made that statement."

She looked at everyone around the room. "Vasquez has become a psychopath. He doesn't care about what is good for business anymore. All he cares about is getting his revenge and he will do whatever it takes to get it."

"He has become obsessed." Marucho declared. "No longer able to see reason. That makes him extremely dangerous."

"Yeah and Shun is the one right in the middle of it." Dan answered.

"But I can help. I know where their hideout is, but we have to hurry. I'm not sure how long Shun has until Vasquez gets bored of him." Panther felt that time was quickly running out.

Suddenly, Alice stood up and walked up right in front of her. Panther didn't move, unsure what was going on. The Russian had her had bent, her hair hiding her face. "What is-?" She never finished. The sound of a hard slap echoed through out of the room. Panther placed a hand on the side of her cheek, where it was quickly heating up from the slap. She looked at the orange haired girl in shock. Alice stood for a moment, her arm still raised from the slap she had just given. Panther looked into the brown eyes and shivered.

"Why did you come here?" It was said very softly, but dripped heavily with malice. "I came because what is happening to Shun isn't what I signed up for. I wasn't given the details except to find him and take him to Vasquez." Panther felt guilt begin to eat at her. "I'm sorry for what I have done. Believe it or not, I have met Shun before. Along time ago, but he was very kind to me and seeing him in this situation, I feel compelled to help in any way that I can."

A long, tense silence followed the explanation. Then Alice lowered her arm and sighed. "Fine, but you must explain everything that has happened." She went back to her seat and sat down with her arms folded. "Starting with how you know Shun."

**~S~**

There you go, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone for your input about Panther. Please review. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Haunting Past**

**10 Years Ago**

The forest was thick with foliage and the intertwining of the green leaves. Fifteen miles outside of town deep within the woods, a camp had been set up amongst the trees. They were wooden cabins with a single room. They held 6 bunk beds and trunks along one wall. In the middle of the camp, posts with wooden pegs along the sides were set up along with practice dummies.

This was not an ordinary camp; it was a ninja training camp. This camp was a secret and only those that were within the ninja community knew of it. Students were in different areas of the campground practicing, listening and watching demonstrations.

A young, small girl with dirty blonde hair sat at the base of a tree. She was terrified of what was going on. She was still fairly new as a ninja student. She had mainly studied at home with her parents, but they decided it was time to look to other trainers to help her master the art. The first week was almost over, which she was thankful for, but then she groaned in dread when she realized that she still had nine weeks left.

She looked up when she heard quiet footsteps walk up to her and stopped. It was a boy with raven-black hair. He was well muscular and obviously fit. What really caught her attention was his honey colored eyes. They were mesmerizing.

The boy sat down with an amazing grace and looked at her for a moment. She felt like she was being scrutinized. Finally, he spoke. "Hi, I'm Shun. I've never seen you here before."

She watched him carefully, but she figured that since he introduced himself, he didn't mean any harm. "I'm Shay. I'm new to this camp." He smiled. "That would explain why I haven't seen you before." Shun looked at her for a moment. "How old are you exactly?"

"I'm 13, but I know I look like I'm eight, which I'm not." She quickly told him. She hated it when people treated her like a little kid. "How old are you?" She inquired back. "I'm fifteen."

Shay blinked in surprise. "Really? You look like you are 20." He laughed at her remark. "Yeah, I look older than I really am. Why aren't you with the others practicing?" She looked to the group she was supposed to be with. "I'm not on the same level as them. I feel embarrassed every time someone asks me to do a move." She said quietly.

Shun looked at her and smiled. He placed a hand gently on her forearm. "I understand. I've been there." He looked at her for a moment. To Shay, it looked like he was thinking. "How about I teach the moves you need to know so that you can go back to your group." Shay's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? You would teach me?" The raven-haired boy shrugged. "Sure, if you're up to it. Besides, it will give me something to do since I have surpassed the classes here." He laughed and stood up. "Come on. Let's get started."

**Present**

"Shun was the one who taught me majority of the art. If it wasn't for him, I'm pretty sure I would have stopped working on it all together." Panther finished her tale quietly. Everyone looked at her, surprised that the two had met at one time.

"Did you meet up with him after that camp thing?" Dan asked. Panther shook her head. "No, that was the only time I had seen him. We talked off and on through the years online, but we never saw each other again. Until yesterday." Her voice grew very quiet.

Alice looked out the window. "I remember seeing a scar on Shun's left shoulder, but he never wanted to talk about it."

"That's because it is connected with Vasquez." Everyone looked at Jin in shock. "How do you know that?" The Russian inquired. The big man sighed. "Because he told me when we were in prison after a nightmare."

"So what happened?" Jin looked at Alice. "Are you sure you want to know? It isn't a pretty tale." She nodded and the big man sighed once more. "Alright, but it is unpleasant."

**Eight Years Ago**

"Dude, I hope you know what you are doing? I don't think the boss man is going to be too happy about this." Shun looked at Miguel, aggravated that he was being bugged about it. "Look, Miguel, he isn't going to know it was me, alright? I placed that call several days ago as an anonymous tip. There is no way that he is going to know."

The two were sitting in a hallway in the gang's warehouse. Shun had had enough wasting his time in a gang where the leader was obviously not all there. After several years, he wanted out. It wasn't easy, but he could finally start to taste freedom.

Shun got up and started walking away. "It will be fine, I promise. As soon as Vasquez is gone, I am leaving." He called over his shoulder. He didn't give Miguel time to answer before he turned the corner and was gone.

He made his way outside and headed to the bike that was chained to the metal railing. He pulled out his key to unlock the padlock and stopped in shock. The padlock was not the one he had put on earlier. He yanked on it a few times and knew that it wasn't going anywhere.

"Leaving so soon, Shun?" The young ninja looked at the stairs that led to the inside of the warehouse. Standing there was the gang leader. "You have but only arrived a couple of hours ago. Stay a while." Shun felt a knot start to form in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. He realized that Vasquez was acting way too nice than what was normal.

"What is it, Vasquez?" He managed to get out without his voice shaking. The gang leader smiled. "Just your company. It has been a while since the two of us had a chat." Shun began to panic when he saw a dangerous gleam in the man's eyes. "You know, a funny thing happened yesterday. I heard that there is a warrant for my arrest and that someone gave the police a tip on where to find me." His smile suddenly faded and a glare was shot at Shun. "A small birdie told me that you were the one that said this."

Shun struggled to keep from hyperventilating. If the truth was confirmed that he made that call, he was dead. "I don't know what you are talking about." He lied. Vasquez gave a small laugh. "I thought you would say that." Movement from the corner of his eye made Shun look to his right. Travis stepped into the light with a grin. Shun then looked all around him and realized that he was completely surrounded. Leaving this place had suddenly become a lot more difficult.

"Come back inside and I promise that your punishment for your betrayal will be quick and merciful." Vasquez straightened up, showing how arrogant he truly was. Shun glared, "Your idea of mercy is sick and I don't want to be part of it."

The gang leader sighed. "Very well. Have it your way. Get him, boys." The men surrounding the young ninja all pounced towards him. However, by the time they got to the spot he was standing, Shun was no longer there. He had anticipated their rush and waited until the very last second to jump straight up. As he came back down to land, he jumped off someone's shoulder sending him closer to the road that led out of the complex. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he ran as fast as he could knowing that if he was caught now, things were going to get worse.

Shun ran, leading a chase that he didn't know how long it lasted. 'Things couldn't get any worse.' He thought as he sprinted down an alley. His thoughts were answered when the sky, which had been cloudy all day, opened and rain came pouring down. Shun growled in frustration as he continued to run.

He turned down another alley and skidded to a stop. He flattened himself as much as he could and watched as his pursuers ran right past him. He gave a sigh of a relief, but forced himself to wait until he couldn't hear their footsteps any more. Once he was sure it was safe, he walked to the alley opening and cautiously looked out. Once he was sure it was clear, Shun stepped out. He had just taken one step when he was pulled back into the alley and shoved against the alley wall.

More hands then appeared, trying to pin him. Panic filled him and he struggled even harder to get free. He soon realized that he wasn't getting away and mentally prepared for what was to come.

Shun looked up and felt his heart drop. Vasquez stood there, looking very unhappy. He pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket and grinned. "Nighty, night, Kazami." Then he pulled the trigger.

The pain Shun felt was intense. Knives and burns had caused him pain. Pretty much everything that could cause pain he had felt it before. Except for a bullet. He soon realized that the pain was steadily growing worse as he felt something burning on the inside. Shun suddenly realized that the bullet had been filled with an acid and his panic further increased. Things had gone from bad to worse.

**~S~**

I know, I am late updating. Sorry, guys, hit another writer's block, but I got past it. To make up for it, I gave you a long chapter to read. This chapter is intense, but gives explanation. Please, review! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Light in the Darkness**

Alice felt tears well up in her eyes that threatened to fall. Hearing Shun's story and listening about the pain he had gone through broke her heart. 'No wonder he never wanted to talk about it.' She hugged herself as realization of the fear that Shun must be feeling at that moment.

The entire hotel room was silent. Everyone was focused on keeping their emotions in check. The story that had been told touched each and every one of them in their own way. When he was able to get his grief in check, Jin continued quietly.

"After he was shot, Vasquez and the rest of his underlings left Shun. They left him for dead." The big man refused to look anyone in the eye for fear of losing all of his self-control. "As soon as they had left, Shun forced himself to push as much of the pain aside and he walked to the hospital. 22 blocks was the distance he had to cover to get there."

"Why didn't he just call an ambulance?" Runo asked. Jin shook his head. "He couldn't because he didn't have time. He knew he was losing a lot of blood and if he didn't get to the hospital soon, he would be dead. Shun knew that he only had a couple of hours before it was too late for him. So, he forced himself to push through the pain and get there as fast as he could."

Alice looked at the big man, "How did we not know of any of this? We are his friends and we saw him almost every single day."

Jin shrugged. "I don't know, Alice. You will have to ask him. Just be grateful that he was able to make it to the hospital and that he survived."

No one spoke for a long time. Alice felt as if everyone was afraid to break the tense silence that had grown all around them. She moved to stand by the window and try to clear her head. 'Oh, Shun, please hang on. We are going to come get you.' Alice thought silently, hoping that some how that her boyfriend would know that he wasn't alone.

Panther finally found the courage to break the silence. "All right, we need to figure out our plan of attack." She looked around the room. "I'm going to go in there and get him out. Either you are with me or I'm on my own. What's it going to be?"

The group looked at each other then landed on Alice standing at the window. She looked at them when she didn't hear anyone speak. "What?"

"We are waiting for your answer. Whatever you choose, we are right behind you." Dan said, patiently waiting for her reply.

Alice looked at each of them, coming to a stop when she reached Panther. Their gazes locked for a few moments, then she nodded. "We are with you. What do you have in mind?" Panther sighed with relief. "Thank you. I have an idea, but it sounds a little crazy." They all huddled together, forming a plan to annihilate the nightmare that had started all those years ago.

**~S~**

Pain. That was all he felt. Agonizing pain. He could barely think that was how painful it felt. He tried to lift his arms, but found that he couldn't move them. Panic started to form as he made several attempts to try and get up. He found that his entire body refused to obey his brain's commands.

After a long struggle, Shun managed to blink open his heavy-laden eyes. He noticed that he was no longer standing, but lying in a bed. He turned his head to the side to see what was hindering his movements. He sighed in frustration when he saw that he was bound to the bed itself with thick straps. One was strapped across his chest and another across his stomach. Both wrists were strapped down on either side of him. Another large strap was across his upper and lower legs. When he moved his feet, he found that both his ankles were also strapped down. After his self-examination he glared at the ceiling. 'Looks like I'm not going anywhere.'

"I'm glad to find you awake." Shun turned his head to find the one person he didn't want to see. Vasquez stepped further into the room, a grin plastered on to his face. "What do you want? You have me, so what is the point of keeping me alive?" Hopelessness had made itself home in Shun's heart. He didn't think anyone was going to help him now.

Vasquez laughed. "That is a good question. Let me tell you why you are still breathing." He placed a chair next to the bed and sat down with the chair backwards. "You see, you have been a thorn in my side for a very long time. You were supposed to have died in that alley all those years ago and yet, here you are. Alive and well. Then, I was thrown in jail with the thought of you still running around free." Vasquez crossed his arms on the back of the chair. "I thought to myself, when I get the chance, I'm going to make him pay. Make him suffer, just like I have suffered. By the end of it all, he will be begging for mercy." He smiled and Shun felt another shiver run down his spine.

"And now, here you are, at my mercy. You are going to pay for what you have done to me and I will be sure that you will be screaming before I let you escape."

Shun glared at the gang leader. "How do you expect me to suffer tied to this bed? This is kind of redundant. " Vasquez laughed and got up. He walked to a cabinet that was behind Shun, who was unable to see what was going on. "On the contrary, in this position, you can escape me and you definitely won't be able to do anything to stop what I have in store for you."

The gang leader came back, placing an IV pole next to the bed. Shun glanced up and saw two bags. One was obviously a saline solution; the other bag was smaller, but filled with a greenish-yellow liquid. "Do you know what this is?" Shun shook his head, dread beginning to claw its' way into his throat. "This is a nice little friend of mine. Let's just say it helps heighten all of your senses, which I plan on using to my advantage." A cold smile appeared and he began preparing the IV needle.

Shun closed his eyes, trying to control the terror that was raging inside him. 'Alice, please hurry and help me. I don't know how much longer I can last.'

Shun suddenly felt a sting in the crook of his left arm. His eyes flew open and looked at where the source of the pain was coming from. Vasquez had just set the IV needle into his arm and taped down the loose tubing so that the young ninja couldn't shake it off. The gang leader stood up and let the saline begin to drip down the tube. He then opened the tube for the other solution and watched as it made its' way down to Shun's arm where it entered his blood stream. "Now, let's get started."

**~S~**

Yay! Another chapter up in two days. I am very happy with the results. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, my amazing reviewers! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Breach**

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, signaling the end of a very long night. Nothing seemed to stir at the old, abandoned warehouse. That is, if one didn't know where to look.

The small group made their way as quietly as they could to the edge of the roof on top of the building across from the warehouse. Panther pulled out binoculars and made a quick scan of the area. "I see 6 guards on the outside. Two on the roof, three around the building and one by the front door." She reported to the others.

Jin nodded. "That's not too bad, but I'm sure there is a lot more on the inside. The first phase of our plan has to go perfect if we plan on all of us getting out unscathed."

Panther nodded and they all huddled low to stay out of sight. "Ok, does everyone remember the plan?" She continued when the group nodded. "Good. Then Alice and Dan will head down to my car. When we find him, we will give you guys the signal to break in." Panther looked at Jin apprehensively. "Are you sure your friends will come?"

The big man smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. They will be here." Panther sighed. "I hope so or else we are all screwed." She started making her way back across the rooftop. "Let's go. We are almost out of time."

The two started following her when Alice felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Jin next to her. "Please be careful. Both of you." They both nodded. "See you on the other side." The brunette said and they both left.

Jin looked at the warehouse with determination set on his features. "Ready or not, here we come."

**~S~**

The guards began their next circuit around the warehouse, making sure that no one was trying to sneak in. The guard at the front door looked up and saw a blue car pull up. He walked down the steps, a hand on his gun that was strapped at his hip, just in case.

He relaxed when he recognized the tracker that Vasquez had called in a few days ago. Panther climbed out of the car and walked up to him. "There a room for prisoners? I managed to bring in two of the ones that your boss was looking for." The guard nodded. "Yeah, second floor, fourth door on your right."

"Great." She opened the back door, pulling Alice and Dan out of the car. Both of them had their hands cuffed in front of them. Panther pulled out one of her knives and pushed the two forward. "Move it or else."

The guard called to her as the trio was going inside. "You need help?" Panther shook her head. "No, I got it."

They made there way through the hallways, up the stairs and to the room that the guard gave the directions to. Once they were inside, Panther shut the door behind them and locked it.

They looked around the room and saw that it was mostly bare of anything except for a few chairs. "Well, this is nice and cozy." Dan remarked.

Alice shook her head and Panther just raised an eyebrow. "What? I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Panther reached into her pocket, producing a small key and handed it to the brunette. "Take off the cuffs and wait here. I'm going to take a quick look around." She slipped out the door and the two were alone.

It only took a minute for the two to get out of the annoying handcuffs. Alice looked out of the boarded up windows and sighed. "Who would want to live in a place like this?"

Dan, who was currently examining the huge cracks in the walls shrugged. "Apparently a psychopath that wants our friend killed does." Alice nodded and sat at one of the chairs, waiting for Panther to return.

Neither one knew exactly how long they waited, but after a while, Panther returned. Alice and Dan got up, wanting to know what she had discovered.

"I searched the building as much as I could without seeming to be suspicious. On the first floor it seems to be where most of the gang hangs out. On this side of this floor is holding mostly supplies. I wasn't able to get to the other side without drawing attention. So, in short, I'm not sure where Shun is, but I have a pretty good guess it's past the guards that's not letting anyone go down."

Alice began to get worried. "So how are we going to get past them?" Panther smiled. "I didn't suffer through ninja training for nothing." The three of them laughed. "I'll take care of the guards, but once that's done, we only have a small window to find Shun before someone raises the alarm." The two nodded.

Alice set her shoulders and headed to the door. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She opened the door and the trio walked out.

**~S~**

Another chapter up and I know it is short. I hope everyone holds on because things about to get really crazy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Search and Rescue**

The two men standing in front of the hallway were standing shoulder to shoulder and had very stiff spines. Everyone in the building knew to not even bother wasting their time trying to get by these guys. They were both over six feet tall and bulky. They looked like the typical bar bouncer.

The hallway was mostly quiet and deserted. It was suddenly disturbed by a noise that sounded like it came from one of the side hallways. The two men looked at each other, then they split up, each taking a side hallway. They walked ten feet, then stopped, listening for any more sounds.

A couple of minutes past where everything was quiet and still. It was abruptly interrupted when several small pops were heard and both hallways were completely enveloped in a white cloud. The man that went down the hallway on the right began to cough to try and clear his lungs of the smoke. The next moment, he didn't know what hit him. One moment he was trying to find his way back to the other hallway and the next he was falling unconscious while his body was on its' way to the floor.

The second man had a similar experience, although, he took a little longer to knock out. In the end, the two men were unconscious in a matter of minutes and didn't even know what happened to them.

The smoke cleared fairly quickly and when it finally dissipated, Panther was standing at the end of the hallway that was being guarded. "All right, you two, it is clear." She called out. Alice and Dan emerged from around a corner a little ways down the hallway. Dan looked around, confused. "Where did the two big muscled men go?"

Panther sighed. "I locked them in a room." She smirked. "They won't be going anywhere anytime soon or be able to call for help." Alice started down the hall. "Come on, the sooner we find Shun, the sooner we can get out of here."

The three quickly but quietly made their way down the hall. They checked in every room that they were able to. The doors that were locked, Panther took the time to pick lock them while Alice and Dan watched her back.

"This is taking forever." The brunette observed while he was looking into a room. "What did you expect, Dan? Find him in the first room we walked into?" Alice asked sarcastically.

Dan looked at her. "Actually, yes, I did." The orange-haired Russian sighed. "No one is that lucky."

No one spoke for a while. They had been looking for about thirty minutes when they suddenly heard yelling coming from the end of the hallway that they had come from. All three stopped and listened to what was being said. They could only catch a few words, but they all understood what was happening. The gang had just found out that the prisoners had escaped. "Well, it seems we have run out of time." Panther said as she began moving once again, searching faster. Alice and Dan were right behind her.

Alice had just looked into a room and seeing that it was empty walked out. A cry of pain was suddenly was heard. She whipped her head around, trying to locate the source. "This way!" Panther called and pelted down the hall. Alice and Dan were right behind her.

After a short run, they stopped at a closed door. The source of the noise was coming from behind that door. Panther tried the doorknob and after finding it locked, took a few steps back. Then she kicked the door open and raced in as soon as the door had broken free of the door jam.

Alice followed closely behind and stopped. What she saw made her blood turn to ice and she found that she was unable to draw a single breath.

There against the far side of the room was Shun. He was tied down and was trying to break free. "Shun!" Alice suddenly felt urgency flow through her veins and started to run forward. She suddenly felt her arms being grabbed, stopping her forward motion. "Let go! I have to him!"

"Wait!" Panther replied quickly. "We aren't alone." Alice stopped her struggle and looked up. Standing next to the bed was Vasquez and he seemed to be seething with rage. "How dare you interrupt! You shall pay for this." Alice felt a shiver run down her spine. "Let him go. You have done enough, don't you think?"

Vasquez smiled and gave a small chuckle. "No, my dear. As long as he draws breath, I will not be satisfied." Alice saw a gleam in his eye that she hadn't seen before and she suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"I'm afraid our time is up. Now it is time to say good-bye." The gang leader leaned forward drawing a knife from his hip. Shun's eyes widened and he struggled harder, trying to break free of the restraints.

"I don't think so." Panther swore as she pounced onto Vasquez, forcing him to focus his attention on her. They struggled for a few moments, until they were far enough away from Shun. "Alice, Dan, get him out of here!" She called, making sure to block Vasquez from getting past her.

Alice and Dan didn't have to be told twice. They rushed over to the bed and quickly unbuckled the restraints. Once his arm was free, Shun weakly ripped out the IV needle, causing blood to run down his arm. Alice helped him sit up, "Are you ok? Can you walk?" She noticed that Shun was warmer than usual and sweat had beaded on his brow and upper lip. "No, but I don't think I have a choice." He managed to pant out. Dan grabbed one of the young ninja's arms and wrapped it around his neck.

"I don't think so." Dan was suddenly shoved across the room. Alice risked a glance at Panther and saw her lying on the floor unconscious. During the ordeal of releasing Shun, no one noticed when Vasquez managed to get a lucky punch in, hitting Panther in the temple, knocking her out instantly.

The gang leader grabbed Alice by the wrists and pulled her to him. He smiled. "I look forward to breaking you later." Alice felt herself begin to shake. She was terrified of him. "You're a psychopath." She managed to reply. He laughed. "So, what? As long as I get what I want."

"Not in this lifetime." Alice felt herself fall to the floor. She looked up and saw that Shun had some how managed to tackle Vasquez to the ground. The two pulled apart and they stood several feet apart from each other in a ready stance. Vasquez laughed. "Fine, if you want to die this way, then it is more enjoyable for me." He looked at them with a cold glare. "Play time is over. Time to end this once and for all."

"I agree." Shun replied. Then the two rushed forward, locking into a deadly dance that can only end by one of them being dead.

**~S~**

Finally got this chapter up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter obviously will be the fight sequence. I wonder who will win. Please review and see ya'll next time. *SaphirePearl*


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Final Fight**

Alice couldn't do anything except watch the deadly dance that was being performed in front of her. She kept telling herself to move, but she found her body would not obey her commands.

She was snapped out of her trance by a tapping on her shoulder. She turned and found that it was Dan who had gotten her attention. "Come on, let's see to Panther while these two are busy." He pulled her behind him by her wrist. They quickly made their way to their fallen new friend and checked her to be sure that she was ok.

At the same time, Shun and Vasquez were sizing each other up. The young ninja made sure to keep a blank expression on his face, but he was finding breathing becoming very difficult. Everything hurt and he knew that he was at a huge disadvantage. Thanks to all of the injuries that Vasquez had given him, his reflexes were much slower than usual.

Shun decided that it would be best to watch and wait for the gang leader to make the first move. He knew how impatient the gang leader could get.

"What's wrong? Afraid to fight me?" Vasquez laughed. Shun shook his head. "No, just seeing how long you can stand there and stare at me." The gang leader shot a glare in his direction. "We will see about that."

They began to circle each other, both of them on edge, waiting for the other to strike. Then, as if an unspoken command was heard, they both launched forward. Vasquez threw a punch that was easily deflected and Shun countered with a swift kick to the man's side. The young ninja was disappointed that it didn't have as much strength behind it as he would have liked, but it was enough to make Vasquez stumble.

Vasquez bounced back in a second. He threw his fist into Shun's unprotected abdomen, forcing all of the air out of his lungs. Vasquez then grabbed the front of Shun's shirt, hefted him up, then threw him across the room, over the desk, and onto the floor on the other side.

Shun groaned once he realized he had finally stopped moving. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, slowly, while struggling to regain air. "Give it up, Kazami. You are weak. There is no way you can win this fight."

Shun shook his head to clear the fog that had wrapped around his brain. 'Come on, Shun, get up and defeat this psychopath.' He commanded himself. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around him. 'I need a weapon of some kind.' He looked at the drawers of the desk. They all looked normal except for one. The top right hand drawer was slightly open.

He carefully pulled it open and stuck his hand inside. He was careful to keep himself hidden. Footsteps were heard and he knew that time was running out. He felt his fingers hit something that was cool and hard. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled the object out. His eyes widen when he saw what he held. It was a gun, but not just any gun, the one that he had been shot with before. This was the gun that belonged to Vasquez himself.

Once he got over his initial shock, he checked the magazine and saw that it was loaded. He pushed it back in; jumped up the best he could and aimed the barrel at Vasquez. The gang leader immediately stopped and looked at the young ninja that was standing before him. "You don't have the guts, boy." He said softly.

The room was quiet. "You want to bet?" Vasquez smiled. "Even when you were here, I knew you were soft hearted. You couldn't kill anyone then and you can't do it now." His smile became a grin. "You are weak." He then went into a hysterical laughter.

The sound of the cock on the gun made the gang leader stop. He looked into Shun's eyes and frowned. The young ninja narrowed his eyes. "You will be surprised what anyone is willing to do when it comes to survival." Vasquez suddenly felt himself shudder at the cold intensity in the honey colored eyes.

The silence was disturbed when the door to the room was pushed open. Shun looked at the man who had entered, no longer watching Vasquez. The gang leader took the opportunity of the distraction and rushed over to the man who had entered.

Shun swore and made his way around the desk, placing himself in front of Dan, Alice and Panther. The two had been watching the entire scenario play out in silence. There was nothing they could do to help.

Once he made his way to the other man, he pulled out the gun that was tucked in the front of the man's pants and aimed it at Shun. He pulled back the hammer, satisfied to hear the click, indicating that it was ready to fire.

They stood there, staring at each other. Vasquez was the one to break the silence. "So, here we are. It looks like the end of our fight." Shun tightened his grip on the gun he was holding. He could feel sweat on his hands, making the gun feel slippery. "Yes and for one of us, it is the end of the line. The question is, who can shoot faster and more accurate."

A minute of tense silence followed his statement. No one moved or even dared to breathe. Alice felt it difficult to draw air the anticipation was so great. Then suddenly, both men moved at the same time. Vasquez took a step forward and Shun moved the gun into a better grip. Two shots were heard and both of them fell to the ground.

"SHUN!" Alice cried, rushing forward. When she reached his side, she felt her heart sink in despair. Shun was breathing, but there was blood spreading from the middle of his chest. She suddenly felt helpless as she watched the life giving fluid flowing everywhere like a river.

**~S~**

Intense chapter! Finally happy with the way this chapter turned out. Hang in there, everyone, because the story is not over yet. What will happen next? Have to wait and see. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan

Enjoy!

**Chapter 21: Down for the Count**

Blood. It was everywhere. Not on just one side of the room, it was on the other side as well. Alice couldn't help but sit there on the floor, frozen to the horror she had just witnessed. Shun had been shot. She didn't know what to do.

"ALICE!" She snapped her head up to look into Dan's concerned face. "Come on, Alice. Don't just sit there. Put pressure on the wound." At his words, her limbs were suddenly able to move and she didn't waste any time. She placed her hands on top of the hole and pressed down with her weight as much as she dared.

Dan sat across from her, just as upset about what happened as Alice. After a few moments he looked at the other side of the room where Vasquez had fallen and the other man was kneeling next to the gang leader. "How is he?" The brunette asked. The man looked up and shook his head. Dan sighed with relief. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about him any more." He muttered.

A groan made Alice and Dan looking at the young ninja that was lying in between the two. "Shun? Can you hear me?" Alice asked firmly, but gently.

He wasn't sure what happened to him. All he knew was he was laying on his back and a sharp pain ran across his chest every time he drew in a breath. It didn't just hurt; it was agonizing. He had never felt this much pain in one spot before. He let out a groan when another sharp pain let itself known. "Shun?...hear me?" A familiar voice drew him to awareness. The moment he was able to open his eyes he wished he hadn't.

Shun saw Dan and Alice's face hovering over him. He opened his mouth to say that he was fine, but when he tried, a blinding pain flashed across his senses. "Don't talk. You were just shot. Save your strength." Shun looked at Alice confused.

'Shot? When and how did I get shot?' He wondered to himself. He drew his attention to Dan when he started to speak. "You managed to shoot that psychopath, too, so we don't have to worry about him anymore." Shun looked at him confused, then his eyes widened when his memory suddenly flooded back to him. 'That explains why I don't remember falling to the floor.' He observed.

"Dan, have you called an ambulance? Shun needs to go to the hospital." The brunette became flustered as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I'll let the others know to make their way in. I doubt anyone will give them trouble now that their leader is out." Alice looked up and saw Panther making her way over, putting one hand to the side of her head where she had gotten hit earlier.

Alice turned her attention back to Shun, who was struggling to sit up. She glared at him. "Stop it, Shun. You are in no shape to move an inch." The young ninja blinked at her blearily, but complied without protest. She sighed, relieved that he wasn't going to fight her. That also made her worry skyrocket. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Shun looked at her and drew in a rattling breath. "It did, but it's starting to subside." Alice nodded and smiled. On the inside, however, she was panicking. 'Something was wrong, because he should still feel intense amount of pain.' She sighed, placing more of her weight on top of the wound, willing for the blood to stop seeping through her fingers.

**~S~**

Jin barged through the door to the warehouse, not caring who was going to be standing in the way. He had just received a call from Panther saying that it was clear to go in. The next bit of information is what made him a force of nature. After being told that Shun was severely injured forced the big man to become very overprotective.

Michael, Julie, Runo, and Marucho were struggling to keep up with his long strides, but they didn't ask for him to slow down. They were anxious to see what had happened. When they reached the room that the others were in, the first thing they saw was a body lying in the doorway.

"Don't worry, he's dead." Panther said, waving them in. They quickly entered, being careful to step around the body. They made their way across the room to where Dan and Alice were sitting. Jin knelt down when he reached the group and took one glance at his young friend. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw the blood surrounding Shun. "Oh, man, this is bad." Michael muttered after he caught a small glimpse of the scene.

No one said a word after that. The paramedics finally arrived and took charge of the scene. They pushed everyone, but Alice, away and began to work. After checking vitals, bandaging what they could to the wound and strapped the young ninja down on the gurney, they rushed out of the building. Alice followed closely behind.

The journey to the hospital was a blur to everyone. Alice got in the ambulance while the others all piled back into the two cars and drove close behind the ambulance. As soon as they got to the hospital, Shun was rushed into the ER and the others were forced to sit and wait.

**~S~**

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Work has been chaotic and just now got enough time to give you this chapter. I know this chapter was short, but the next one should be longer. I will do my best to put up the next chapter this week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, my wonderful readers. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

**Warning: **Tissues may be required.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 22: Departed**

Alice woke up to the sun's rays hitting her directly at her closed eyes. She yawned and stretched as she woke up from her restless sleep. She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep. She remembered sitting down on the window seat and she couldn't remember anything else.

Alice looked around at her surroundings. She was in a hospital room; the fumes of cleaning agents and the freezing cold temperature confirmed her suspicion. She looked around the room and saw the rest of the group either lying on the floor or in a chair. Alice suddenly realized that at some point during the night, someone had placed a blanket on her.

The last thing her eyes landed on was the bed. The sound of the heart monitor giving her peace as memory from the day before came rushing back.

They had waited for six long excruciating hours before a doctor had emerged and came to report what was going on. The news was heart breaking. Alice struggled to keep tears from falling as she remembered what the doctor had said.

_"The bullet wound was our main priority. It took a long while, but we managed to stop the bleeding and patch up as much as we could. He has several wounds that are severe, but we stitched those up. The main concern I have is that he has many burns all over his neck, chest, arms, and abdomen. Some look to be fire burns while other looked to be chemical related. He has lost a large amount of blood. At this time, I do not know if he will make it or not. The next 72 hours are critical. He is being set up in ICU. I know the rules say to not let any one stay in the room with a patient in ICU but you all look like you are about to fall over, so I will call up and make an exception for just tonight." _

No one had complained at the doctor's kindness. It seemed that so far, Shun was making it. Alice got up and quietly made her way to the bed. She was amazed at all of the wires and tubes that were attached to the young ninja. One was for the IV, another for the heart monitor, another for the blood transfusion and more that she wasn't even sure what they went to.

Alice sighed and she finally lifted her eyes to Shun's face. 'He looks so peaceful.' She mused. He seemed to be merely asleep instead of recovering from a life-threatening wound. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked out of the window. 'I hope he wakes soon. At least then we will know that he will be alright.'

Alice flicked her eyes to the bedside table. Her eyes immediately landed on the angel pendant that Shun's mother used to wear. She gently picked up and stared at it, remembering the six years that she wore it and kept it safe. 'It seems so long ago that Shun had been released from prison. It feels even longer since the day of his trial, when all of this began.' She sighed.

For a long while, Alice sat there on the edge of the bed, looking at the detail of the pendant while listening to the comforting sound of the heart monitor. Each steady beep kept her hope strong, because as long as she heard it, nothing could happen. She then placed the angel pendant in one of Shun's hands by wrapping the chain loosely around his hand and closing his fingers around the angel. "There, Shun. I hope this will let you know that you aren't alone."

Alice continued to look out of the window, ignoring everything else around her except for the sound of the heart monitor and the steady sound of Shun's breathing.

**~S~**

Agonizing pain was all he felt as he true each breath. 'Actually, now that I think about, everything hurts. Even my hair hurt.' He thought. He took another slow, shallow breath, gritting his teeth against the pain. 'I can't stand this anymore. What is the point of going on? For the last ten years, my life has been nothing but a living hell. I can't even think of one reason to keep going.'

Awareness slowly came back to him. He felt warm, but cold at the same time. He felt shooting pain traveling through out his body. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked at his surroundings as soon as his vision cleared. 'I'm in the hospital.' He thought as soon as his eyes landed on the IV needle stuck in his hand.

Shun suddenly realized that there was someone sitting next to him. He moved his eyes to the side of the bed and saw Alice. 'She looks so beautiful in the sunlight.' He found himself enraptured by the beauty that sat next to him.

After a few long seconds, he suddenly felt his eyes grow heavy. Then he noticed that sound was fading. 'What's going on?!' He felt panic explode in his chest. Then suddenly, a bright light appeared on the other side of the bed. The light felt warm and inviting. 'That's home.' He didn't know how, but Shun knew that that was the doorway to home. He didn't fight the pull and he watched as the light got closer, slowly enveloping his entire surroundings with its' light.

**~S~**

"Goodbye." Alice 's eyes widened when she suddenly heard that word. The voice was raspy and very quiet, but there was no mistake of the owner of that voice. She turned around and looked at Shun. He didn't look any different to her and she tilted her head in confusion.

All of sudden, chaos followed. The strong sound of the heart beat, suddenly ceased its' beeping. She looked at the heart monitor and felt her heart break. Tears fell freely from her eyes when she saw the heart monitor showing a solid flat line. No pulses were being made.

Nurses came running in, yelling for everyone to get out. Her friend's asking why and what was happening. In all of this, all Alice could do was look at Shun and she began to sob. 'No! This can't be happening. It just can't.' She felt hands on her arms, pulling her away and out of the room.

Alice wasn't sure what happened or why, but she felt something in her completely snap. She began to struggle with the nurse, kicking and pulling with all her might. She had to be near him, had to be by his side. In the end, she was unsuccessful. The nurse had called for help and a bigger nurse came to carry her out.

The whole way, Alice struggled, trying to get free. However, as soon as she was in the waiting room and left with the rest of her friends, she felt all of her strength leave her. Alice collapsed into Runo's arms and sobbed. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"It's going to be ok, Alice." She heard Runo say. She shook her head. "No, Runo, it's too late. He's gone." As soon as those words had left her lips, She cried all the harder, knowing that she was right. The one person who had truly understood her, made her truly happy, was gone…forever.

**~S~**

I know, I know. I am so mean, but before you get too mad, this story isn't over yet. So is Shun really dead? You will have to catch my next chapter and find out ;) Please review, my amazing reviewers! If all goes according to plan, I should be able to put up the next chapter tomorrow. At the latest, Tuesday night. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan (of course.)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 23: Not Gonna Die Tonight**

_"I got a pulse! CPR successful!"_

"_Heart rate at 76 and dropping!"_

The warmth of the light felt wonderful. Never had he experienced such peace as this. He basked in this light, never wanting to leave it. 'I could just stay here forever.'

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to greet us?" Shun opened his eyes, confused. He knew that voice, but he hadn't heard it since he was a boy. He looked at his surroundings and found himself standing in a beautiful garden. Hedges that were neatly trimmed traveled along the perimeter, a fountain that flowed joyfully was placed in the center of the garden, and flowerbeds were scattered along the stone marble pathways. A table and some chairs were set up in one corner, ready to serve tea. Stone benches and swings were scattered about the rest of the area.

_"Heart rate at 54! We're losing him!"_

The last thing Shun's eyes fell on made him gasp in wonder. There, standing before him, was none other than his mother and grandfather. 'How can this be? They have both passed long ago.'

Shiori laughed at her son's expression. "I know this is a shock, but come over here and give your mother a hug. It has been such a long time since I held my own son." Shun didn't have to be told twice. He was wrapped in his mother's arms before he even realized that he had moved.

_"Pulse at 35. Come on, Kid, keep fighting!"_

"Mom, what is this place?" The young ninja looked around, still in awe of what he saw. "This is the crossing, sweet heart. The intersection in which you must choose whether you want to continue your life or not." He looked at his grandfather in shock. "I-I-I have to choose?" He looked between them. "Why?"

_"His heart rate is at 18! He isn't going to last much longer!"_

_ "Get the crash cart! NOW!"_

"Yes." Shiori replied. She cupped her hands onto her only son's cheeks. "I can not make this decision for you, but I feel in my heart that it isn't your time yet. There is still much to do." Shun sighed and pulled away, looking at the fountain.

_"Pulse is 8! He is about to flat line!"_

"Why should I? There isn't anything in that life that I want to go back to. I was barely making rent and I found nothing but pain." He turned back around to look his mother in the eyes, tears clouding his vision and threatening to fall. "I have nothing left."

_"No pulse!"_

_ "Set charge! I'm not losing him without a fight!"_

Shiori smiled gently. "That's not true. What about your friends?" She pulled Shun closer to her, crushing him in another hug. "What about Alice? What will happen to her if you leave now?"

_"Paddles charged! Clear!"_

_ "Clear!"_

Shun's eyes widened at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Alice! I can't believe I forgot about her." He looked at Shiori with wide eyes. "She would be devastated."

His mother smiled at him. "Then I suggest you return to her. The two of you are so happy together. You don't want to throw that away do you?"

_"No change, Doctor!"_

_ "Again! Clear!"_

Shun shook his head. "No, I need to go back to her." Shiori nodded. "Yes, sweet heart, you do." She kissed the top of his head. "Always know that I am with you in your heart. I love you, my son. I am so proud of you."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, mom. I still will miss you." She nodded. "I know. When the time is right, we will be reunited once again. Until then, take care." He hugged her and his grandfather one last time.

As soon as he let go, he felt a huge jolt go through his entire body. It felt like someone had shoved a bolt of electricity into his chest. He gasped from the pain and had barely recovered when he felt another. A small whimper escaped his throat and he suddenly felt his back slam onto something soft.

"We got him! Heart rate is back to normal." Shun let himself sit there, gasping for breath. 'Ugh…what did they do to me?" He wondered. He cracked open his eyes and saw a middle-aged man, hovering over him looking relieved. "Thank goodness. I thought I had lost you, kid."

Shun didn't answer. He was too exhausted and in too much pain to answer. Instead he allowed the welcoming embrace of darkness take over and his consciousness fled from him.

**~S~**

Sorry it took longer than I originally said. I had family come in, so they took up most of my time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Only two chapters left! I can't believe this is almost over. Please review! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 24: Is It Over?**

Alice didn't know how long she sat there crying her eyes out. It felt like an eternity to her and all she could do was allow the tears of grief to crash over her. She clung to Runo, not hearing anything that the bluenette was saying. 'It can't be true. He can't be gone after all we have been through.'

"Alice? Alice? The doctor is here." The Russian finally heard what her best friend was telling her. Her breathing was ragged and hitched from all of her crying. She looked up into the doctor that had been keeping watch over Shun since he came to the hospital. "What is it?" She quietly asked.

The doctor laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be upset. I think the worst is over." Alice blinked a couple of times before his words finally registered. "He's alive?" She asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, we were able to revive him. He is currently resting now, but I think that the worst part of his recovery has passed."

Alice couldn't help the grin that came across her face. She jumped up and hugged the doctor. "Thank you." He smiled and returned her hug, and then he left the group to attend to his other patients.

Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. "I'm so relieved that he is going to be ok." Everyone laughed at her remark. "Yes, it is. As soon as Kazam is back on his feet, he has to pay for all of the worry he has given us. " Jin smirked. "Uncle!" Michael exclaimed in disbelief.

Alice smiled. "I agree, he does owes for the trouble he has caused." She wiped the rest of her tears on her sleeve. The atmosphere in the waiting room was much more comfortable. All the tension had been lifted and replaced with a much lighter mood.

**~S~**

Shun sighed as he tried to find a much more comfortable position. It had been a month since his arrival to the hospital. After that night when he had to choose to continue on with his life, time had seemed to slow to a crawl. He looked out of the window, watching the rain that was falling from the sky. 'Was all of that a dream?' He asked himself as he thought upon the place that he saw his mother and grandfather. It seemed so surreal to him that he wasn't even sure that it had happened.

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. "Come in." He called once he pulled himself into a sitting position. The door opened, revealing Alice. She walked into the room and plopped herself in the chair that was next to the bed. "How are you feeling today?"

Shun sighed, while pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "I'm alright. Ready to go home." Alice giggled at his remark. "Well, it shouldn't be for much longer. The doctor said you would be able to leave in three more days." Shun nodded. "Yeah, that will be nice."

Alice cocked her head at his reply. 'Strange. He doesn't seem himself today.' She thought. That's when she suddenly noticed the way Shun was gripping his fingers. 'He looks like he is going to break them if he squeezes them harder.' She looked at Shun and realized that he wasn't even paying attention to what was going on.

She placed a hand gently on his arm, trying to not startle him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if something was wrong. She shook her head trying to keep herself calm when she felt the shaking beneath her fingers.

"Shun, is everything ok? You don't seem to be yourself." She questioned.

Shun took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes….well, no." He sighed. "I mean that I have something to ask you." Alice straightened up, wondering what he meant. 'Why is he acting to strange?' It was driving her crazy.

Shun released the death grip on his hands and slid them under the covers. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat sounded so loud that he could have sworn that anyone in the room would be able to hear it. He took several deep breaths before he plunged into his question. "I know this is probably not the most romantic place or how you imagined it, but…." He paused, unsure what to say next.

Alice was very confused. "Romantic? What are you talking about, Shun?" The young ninja took another deep breath. 'Alright, it's now or never.' He pulled his right hand out from the covers. Alice saw that a small velvet box was cupped in his hand. She looked at him, still confused on what was going on.

"Alice, you have stuck with me ever since I went to prison. You never saw me any different, even when I had told you what I had done. You stayed by my side even when our lives were put in danger when Vasquez escaped from prison." Shun looked at Alice, butterflies were flying around in his stomach. "Alice Gehabich, I would be honored if you continued to stand by my side for the rest of our lives." He held the box out and with his other hand opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring.

Alice gasped at the sight of it. She couldn't believe what was happening. She returned her gaze to Shun's. "Would you marry me?" He asked very softly. She didn't know what to say. This was so unexpected. Shun sat there in silence, waiting for her answer and hoping that she wouldn't refuse.

**~S~**

Sorry I took a long time, again. Work has been crazy over the last few weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please review! I enjoy reading them, even the constructive criticism ones. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 25: Out With The Old, In With The New**

Bakugan City had never been in such high spirits. Even though the Bakugan Battle Brawlers no longer had their partners (who had returned home years ago), they continued to do their part in the years have past since that terrible day when everything had finally come to an end.

Julie continued her work as a reporter, but she got promoted to news anchor. She is thrilled to have her career on track and continuing forward. Billy finally got up the courage to propose to her and is currently planning for their wedding.

Dan and Runo have been married for one whole year. The Pyrus Brawler also saved enough money and has now started his own business, which is in games of course. Runo followed her parents' line of work and opened up her very own café. She even placed it in the middle of the city where the best business can be found.

Marucho continued on working with his father's company and is preparing to take over. He still hasn't found a girl friend, but he still has plenty of company with Kato, the ever-faithful butler. He is also preparing to launch the new Bakugan Interspace, but he made sure to build it in a completely different format than the previous one.

When Vasquez was defeated, Panther decided that it was time to change her career. She is now in charge of teaching a special group how to find people and how to be able to go undercover. She currently works for the government agency and sometimes is a bodyguard to the Prime Minister. Panther also decided to change her name back to Shay.

Jin didn't really get anything special. He merely returned home with his nephew Michael. He changed jobs from working as a cashier and is now a professional bodyguard for hire. Jin had to admit that he got paid way more in his current line of work than his previous job. When everything was over, Jin asked Panther out on a date and they have been going out ever since. Though he is thinking about proposing in the near future.

As for Vasquez's gang, they disbanded once they found out their leader was dead. Travis tried to take over the job as gang leader, but he quickly realized that no one would listen to him. He was arrested a year later after Vasquez's death where he is sentenced to spend the rest of his life behind bars.

As for Shun, he married the girl of his dreams. They are about to celebrate their fourth anniversary. He sold the dojo to a nice family that was looking for a peaceful vacation home. With the money, he and Alice moved to Bakugan City where they began their new lives. He couldn't help but feel relieved now that everything was over. He was finally free.

After his recovery, Shun was asked if he could work for the law enforcement as a detective. He agreed immediately, finally glad to have a much better paying job that being a bartender. He was also comforted by the fact that he could provide for his new family without worry.

Alice still works with Runo at her café. Enjoying how easy it is to make people smile while giving them delicious meals and a calming atmosphere. Another surprise appeared not too long ago for her. She found out that she was pregnant. Alice was almost five months pregnant and she loves to watch Shun every time he is told that he is going to be a father. He couldn't wait for that.

Alice figured that her child was going to be a handful and most likely to get in trouble. Probably cause more trouble than she could handle, but that is a different story altogether.

THE END

**~S~**

That's all, folks! Very short chapter, but there were a lot of requests for a conclusion. Congrats, everyone, you have made it to the end of the story. Whew, that was a lot of writing. Now on to the next story! My next story will be a _Lord of the Rings _story, which is called _Lost Memories_. Don't worry; there will be more ShunXAlice stories in the future. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You all are the motivation I need to keep writing and I can't wait to see what you think of the next story. See ya'll in the next dangerous, adventure! *SaphirePearl*


End file.
